


In plain sight

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feelings, More Fluff with a hint of angst, Other, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light has fled from Ul'dah to take refuge in Camp Dragonhead after being accused of treason. Though dark times have forced them there,  it is in Camp Dragonhead that potentially disastrous shenanigans ensue. Much Fluff with attempts at humor. Haurchefant x WoL. Tataru and Alphinaud friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popoto/gifts).



> Fluff that was prompted once more by Popoto. I hope yoy enjoy. This will be a chaptered story as well. :)

The first day as fugitives hiding in Camp Dragonhead is a solemn one. Alphinaud is inconsolable, he refuses to leave the silence of his room. Tataru looks at you with sad eyes. You shake your head. There is nothing you can say to him now that will soothe the sting of this betrayal. Nothing that will heal the pain of losing the rest of the Scions. 

You turn away as Tataru knocks on his door. "Alphinaud?" You hear her call. "Please, I know you're in there. I know we can do this. We just have to stick together. Won't you please come out?" Her voice is so soft, pleading. 

You wait to see if he will leave his room. He doesn't. You touch her shoulder. When she looks at you her eyes are wet. You shake your head, and her face crumples into tears. 

You understand that he's in pain. But you won't allow him to treat Tataru this way. Your intent must show on your face, because Tataru grabs at your hands and shakes her head. "You are so kind to try for my feelings, but I fear this is something Alphinaud must work through on his own." You frown, but allow her to pull you away.

As you walk down the hall, you glance at her. Her face is clear now. She even seems to be smiling. She looks to you and beams, "I hope to find a way to repay Lord Haurchefant for his kindness. I've asked around a bit here, and discovered a vacancy within the local weaver's staff." You blink, surprised she has found a place so quickly. You didn't even know she could weave. 

She blushes prettily, "Oh, I am in no means an expert but I do confess I've been practicing at it. I hope the experience I have will be a worthwhile contribution." You reach out a hand, giving her shoulder a firm pat meant to comfort. 

"What of you, my friend? Have you found a place for yourself just yet?" You stare blankly ahead as you realize, that no, you have not. 

Your saving grace arrives in the form of Haurchefant. He's spotted you in the hall, and now beelines towards you, his long legs crossing the distance between you in a few smooth strides. 

He is rather tall, you think, giving his form a lingering stare as he walks towards you. You snap to attention as Tataru gives a high pitched squeak next to you. "Did you just..?" 

You flush guilty, avoiding her eyes. Haurchefant grins, delighted at the sight of you. "Ah! There you are, my dear friend! Glad am I to find you first. Your companion Tataru has informed me of your wish to contribute to the wellbeing of Camp Dragonhead, and it pleases me greatly to say I have found a task for you." 

You arch a brow in Tataru's direction. Did she not think you capable enough to find work on your own? She pays you no mind, though. She is staring intently at Lord Haurchefant. 

You tilt your head at Lord Haurchefant, giving him your undivided attention. "Though not a task quite meant for a Warrior of your calibre, we are in dire need of assistance in foraging for more provisions." You think of the breakfast you had been offered this morning, feeling now more determined then ever to help out in any way you can.

You agree with a smile. "Then you will assist us? Splendid!" Haurchefant beams, giving your shoulder a firm pat that has you stumbling a little. 

When he leaves, you watch him go. A smile curls sweet at your lips, but a soft cough draws your eyes away. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. I've seen that face before, but on you?" She makes a sound of surprise. "I'd never have thought," She mutters, walking away without another word. You blink confusedly after her. What had she meant by that? 

You are hunting for karakuls. The wool will help the people to keep warm, the meat to feed them.

You had been appalled when Haurchefant had informed you of your quarry. "They are small for game, but many in number due to how much they breed. This will help us a great deal if we can keep the wool intact along with the meat." Haurchefant had said, pointing out a prancing karakul. You nodded, but still looked horrified at the thought of killing such a creature. 

Haurchefant grasped your shoulders, looking you seriously in the eye as he said, "Do not be fooled by their adorable appearance. Behind those innocent eyes lay a terrible monster." 

You had not believed him. Now you do as a karakul batters at you brutally with it's sharp horns, all the while grunting out cute sounds as it tries to murder you.

To be fair, you had attacked first, and you wanted to skin them and all their friends. Not to mention you want to eat them to boot. 

Haurchefant was right. Still, you had not suspected under such soft fluff lay a monstrous beast. You are rather concerned what else you will have to hunt later. Mayhap a cute, cuddly bunny will chew your face off. 

You are struggling with the karakul, your intent to snap it's neck, when you spot Tataru. She is standing behind a crops of trees, bundled up for the cold. Watching you. Your momentary distraction is all the karakul needs. It rams you in the gut, making you hunch over with a gasp as it knocks the air out of you. 

With your head in range, it kicks you in the face before making it's prancing escape. You yelp, falling over and grasping at your face. You hope your nose isn't broken.

You must have blacked out for a moment. When you come to, Haurchefant is kneeling by your side. You groan. How utterly embarrassing. Warrior of Light and you've been bested by some kind of sheep.

"Are you quite alright?" Haurchefant asks, reaching out a hand to help you sit up. You take it with a sigh. Your face is throbbing with a vengeance. You reach towards your face, but Haurchefant beats you to it. With gentle fingers, he grasps your chin. Turning your face left and right to check the damage. 

You flush under his attention. "You might have a painful bruise later, but I don't believe your nose to be broken." He finally says. 

You will take a bruise over a broken nose any day. "I must say, though. That was quite a getaway. These are vicious creatures we're dealing with. No matter how they appear to the naked eye." You look at him with wide eyes. He had seen? Oh no.

A moan of despair escapes you. Haurchefant takes it for pain. "I believe we are done for the day," He says, helping you to your feet. "As you can see, we've acquired a sufficient amount for the time being." You glance in the direction he's gestured to, seeing several knights grouping together their kill. You feel like a failure. 

You stare back towards those trees. Had you actually seen Tataru? If so, what was she doing out here? Why was she watching you? 

When you arrive back at your room, you feel weary. You had failed today. There was nothing you hated more than disappointing the people you cared about. 

You turn to close your door, when you spot Tataru standing in your doorway. You jump, your heart pounding at the sudden fright. You had not even heard her walk up. She must be very light on her feet. 

"I had thought it one-sided at first, but now I can see after today that you both feel the same. Why do you not say anything?" You blink. What in the world is she on about? 

She looks to you for some sort of explanation, but you have no idea what she wants. She sighs softly, shaking her head and leaving you alone again.

You stare after her. What the heck was that about? 

You close your door with a deep sigh. You'll just have to try even harder tomorrow. You won't allow yourself to be a liability. You will pull your own weight, or so help you. You have to.


	2. Day two

The second day starts better than the first. Alphinaud has left his room to join you for breakfast.Though not looking his usual chipper self, he is at least talking in soft tones with Tataru. 

The only thing that concerns you, is that they keep looking at you before whispering amongst themselves. What are they talking about, is your disgruntled thought. You don't want to be paranoid, but this is coming off a bit suspicious. 

You're so intensely interested in what they're saying, you don't notice Lord Haurchefant until a chair scrapes across the floor, and he sits right next to you. 

"Good morning," he greets you cheerfully, looking bright eyed and not a bit tired. It dawns on you that he is a morning person when he asks for tea instead of breakfast. "I have already broken my fast this morning. But if you do not mind the company, I would have some tea while you eat." He smiles, resting an elbow on the table and propping his chin on his hand. 

You feel a little self conscious, looking down at your nearly empty plate. You weren't that hungry this morning, thankfully. All you have left is a small bowl of thin porridge. 

You don't look at him while you finish. So, you do not see how he watches your mouth as you eat. But your two companions do. They stare, mouths slightly agape as Lord Haurchefant makes eyes at you. Watches you quite hungrily for someone who has already broken their fast this morning. 

You furrow your brows as you glace toward Alphinaud and Tataru. Why are they making such weird faces. They share a glance, looking your way sharply, before continuing to whisper furiously. 

You frown, sulking at the idea that they're hiding something from you. Lord Haurchefant is talking to a member of the kitchen staff when you turn back to face him. "Pray, allow me to speak with you while I finish my tea." 

You nod. "Your task for the day is not so much thrilling as it was yesterday," he says, poking fun a you with a gentle grin. You smile weakly, still embarrassed about what happened. 

If you ever get your hands on that karakul...

You push back those murderous thoughts, offering Haurchefant a serene smile. 

"I hope you are not afraid of heights. The last person suited to this job is, unfortunately, in the infirmary. " Your eyes widen. "I have the upmost faith in you, my friend." You hope you have enough faith in yourself.

You blink as a steaming mug is placed in front of you. You didn't ask for anything, but when you turn to inform the person who had served you they had already disappeared. 

It is a mug filled with hot chocolate, with tiny marshmallows melting into gooey clumps, a dollop of sweet cream floating on top, and even cinnamon sprinkled over that. 

You turn to stare at Haurchefant, the most likely culprit. He grins at you, motioning with one hand to your sweet beverage.   
"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of having this made for you. You needn't feel ashamed of what happened yesterday. I was not far from you when it happened. Pray, tell me what distracted you so to allow that little beast such a shot at you?"

You frown over at your fellow Scions. They are watching you both. You motion towards them with a minute tilt of your head. Haurchefant understands, his brows arching upwards. "One of your companions? Lady Tataru, then. But what would she be doing out there. Is her task not assisting the local weaver's?"

You shrug your shoulders, just as confused as he is. He lets out a soft hum, waving the topic away with a sweep of his hands. "It is no matter. It has already happened." You both startle, turning when there is a clattering near the door. 

"Lord Haurchefant!" A harried looking knight calls, bursting through the doors. Haurchefant bolts up out of his chair. "It seems that is my queue to leave. I wish you luck in your most recent task." He murmurs, sliding a hand along the back of your neck and shoulders as he turns to leave. Headed towards a set of doors in the opposite direction the knight had come in. 

"Lord Haurchefant!" The knight cries in dismay, chasing after him. You wonder what all that was about. You drink the hot chocolate. It's perfect just like the last time. There is nothing left for you to do now, but head to your next task.

You decide you're finished with breakfast, taking your leave without addressing the other two people at the table. If they won't talk to you, you won't talk to them. 

You refuse to admit you're being rather petty. 

Your task for the day turns out to be cleaning windows. It wouldn't be so bad, you think, if the windows in question weren't so high up. 

You have to use a ladder to get to them, feeling a sense of vertigo whenever you stare down at your climbing feet. 

Its not so bad once you start. Not even that high up, only the second floor. You've cleaned three windows before you know it. You're working on the fourth, about halfway through, when the latch clicks open. The glass pane swings outward in a wide arc, banging into your precariously balanced ladder. 

You call out a warning to the people below as your ladder wobbles dangerously. Taking a risk, you jump backwards off of the ladder. You don't want to be crushed by it should it fall on top of you. 

You're not expecting to land on someone. You stare, dazed, at the worried face of Lord Haurchefant. Your guess is that he tried to catch you, but gravity pulled him down with you. 

"You are unharmed?" He says, sitting up slightly. You nod hesitantly. You don't feel hurt. 

"Have you always been so unfortunate in luck, or is this a new occurrence?" He chuckles. You pout. None of this is your fault. A movement at the corner of your eye catches your attention. It's Tataru. You look up at the open window. A familiar face stares down at you. Alphinaud? What the heck is going on! 

You need to get to the bottom of this. 

You grab Haurchefant's arm, pulling him up as you stand. You tell him what you saw. He seems intrigued. "You don't believe your friends to be behind this, do you?" You shake your head and shrug your shoulders at the same time.

You don't want to believe that, but you have no evidence pointing to anything else.

Haurchefant lays a hand on your arm. "If you require ssistance in this matter, I am glad to offer you any aid I am able." He says seriously. 

You feel so grateful to him, you cannot stop yourself from embracing him. He freezes at first,shocked. But before long his arms wind around you in a slow, comforting squeeze. You let out a shuddery sigh. It has been so long since someone has hugged you. You didn't know how bad you needed one until now. 

It feels like he is your only friend in the world right now. 

You both are walking through the hall to Alphinaud's room when you hear the faint sound of frantic whispers

You hold out your arm, stopping Lord Haurchefant in his tracks. You raise a finger to you lips, making a soft shushing sound. He grins, copying your motions with a wink.

"...ould have been killed! Did you see who did it?" You hear Tataru's voice cry, sounding near tears. "They had fled by the time I reached them. I am just glad our resident Warrior of Light was not harmed." Alphinaud's voice replies, sounding relieved. They had not done it. 

Shame washes over you even as you feel relief. How could you suspect the last people you knew, the only friends you had left of the Scions. When Haurchefant offers you his arm, you huddle against him. For just a moment, you allow yourself to feel comforted by his presence. 

You step out of the shadows, into the little alcove where your friends are speaking. 

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Tataru sighs. Alphinaud smiles, "Glad are we that Lord Haurchefant showed up just in time." You laugh, reaching out to him and pulling him into a hug, mussing his hair. "Ah, please not the hair." He groans, embarrassed. Tataru beams, "Oh, me too!" You grin, pulling her into the hug too. 

You lock eyes with Haurchefant, still standing where he is in the hall. "Thank you," you say, the Scions murmuring words in response. Haurchefant nods, understanding you meant those words for him. 

You're happier than you've been in quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted it to.


	3. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal braves arrive in Camp Dragonhead.

It's the third day when they come for you. 

Lord Haurchefant had picked your hiding place himself. "There is not a single hiding place in the entire camp I am unaware of," He had said, winking. You laughed, letting him drag you behind him, your hand gripped tight in his.

He took you through a hallway behind a door you'd never noticed before. Up a winding staircase hidden behind a fake wall that looked like a dead end. The room you entered was a room within a room. Behind a swinging bookcase and cloaked in darkness, the only light a lantern Haurchefant had lit when the door closed behind you. 

He leads you to a corner of the room where a stuffed chair sits facing the wall, motioning you to sit down. You do. He leans over the back of the chair, pointing to a small square on the wall that is raised a bit from the surrounding area. 

"Press that and watch," he murmurs, his breath fanning over the back of your neck. You shiver, doing as he bids. You push it, watching in awe. The button clicks, a portion of the wall opens like magic. There hadn't even been a seam! You gasp as you realize you can see down into the main room where Haurchefant keeps his desk. There are already Braves down there, questioning the knights posted in the room. 

If you strain your ears, you can hear their voices. "...rumors that they're hiding here. Tell us the truth. Where are they?" You turn to Haurchefant, wringing your hands with worry. He smiles, taking your hands in his, smoothing his thumbs over your knuckles. "Don't worry, my friend. I will not allow them to find you. Any of you. I will keep you and your friends safe, I swear on my life." If your answering smile is wobbly with tears, he doesn't mention it.

You squeeze his hands gently, wondering what you did in a past life to earn such luck to have a friend like him. "Thank you." You say, feeling like those words could not convey how strongly you thanked the twelve for sending you such a gift. Lord Haurchefant truly was one of a kind. 

"No thanks are necessary, my dear friend. After all, you would do the same for me, no?" He says, favoring you with one of his charming grins. 

You laugh, releasing his hands to wipe the tears off your face. Haurchefant sighs, crooking a finger under your chin so he can look into your eyes. "Come now, my friend. No more. These foolish people following false rumors are not worth even one of your tears. You deserve to always be smiling." He wipes gently under your eye with one hand, cradling your jaw with the other. You smile. 

"There we are," He says, tilting his head. He stands from his kneeling position, a mischievous grin showing off his teeth. 

"Now then, I do believe I have some trespassers harassing my fellow knights. Shall I go deal with them then?" He winks, "You will watch for me? I must say I am rather good at dealing with troublemakers." Probably because he is one, you think. How many hearts has this man broken, you wonder.

You watch his back when he leaves, his hair shining from the light of the lantern. The door closes behind him with a soft click. 

You turn back to the wall, straining your ears to hear what is being said below. 

"...know you're harboring the fugitives here! If you give them up quietly, there won't be any trouble," A burly looking Crystal Brave threatens, leaning uncomfortably close into the space of a lithe female knight. The knight maintains her perfect poker face. "There are no fugitives here," She says, her voice almost monotone. 

The Crystal Brave laughs, "I guess she chose trouble, boys." 

The doors bang open, Lord Haurchefant waltzing through them with a hard smile on his face. "Oh dear, what is this I hear? Our guests have just arrived and already there is trouble?" 

The knights in the room straighten their posture, while at the same time looking visibly relieved. Their Lord had come to resolve this once and for all. 

The Brave scowls, giving Haurchefant an unimpressed once over. "And you are?"

Haurchefant cocks his head, sweeping into an elegant bow, "Haurchefant de Fortemps, at your service." He straightens, his face a polite mask.  
"What seems to be the problem, my good man?" 

The Brave sneers, stepping up to Haurchefant menacingly. Trying to intimidate with his size. "There have been rumors that a certain set of fugitives have taken up residence here." 

Haurchefant looks shocked. "Fugitives? I have heard nothing of the sort. And I've eyes and ears everywhere. Pray, tell me of their crimes?" 

The Brave scoffs, "So be it.The first two, Alphinaud Levellieur, and Tataru Taru, are guilty of consorting with the enemy, the third fugitive. The so called 'Warrior of Light'," He scowls, spitting your title like a vile curse. "They are guilty of high treason, regicide. They poisoned the Sultana." 

Haurchefant frowns, seeming pensive. "I see, very dangerous individuals indeed. You wish to search the premises then? I will allow it. Though, I assure you there is no one guilty of such crimes residing here." Haurchefant says, his face perfectly poised. 

The Brave turns to address his fellow men, "Spread out and search the entire area. I want not one rock unturned, you hear?" They salute, pairing up into twos and threes before spreading out to search. He turns back to Haurchefant, his gaze assessing. "You are in charge here then, is that fair to say?" 

Haurchefant nods, "Indeed, you may say such." 

The Brave sighs heavily, "And you have heard no news? No rumors at all of the Warrior of Light and their companions?" Haurchefant shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I have heard no such rumors. Were I to make contact with such a dangerous criminal, I would inform you at once." 

The Brave runs a hand over his face, scratching through a scruffy beard, "You have no relations to The Warrior of Light then? Surely you have interacted with them before." He says, not giving up just yet. 

"Briefly, yes. But as you know, we Ishgardians tend to keep to ourselves. Easier to keep our own people safe, you see." Haurchefant says, brushing his questions aside. 

The other man seems increasingly frustrated.  
"I do see." He snarls, gesturing to the blue suited soldiers nearby. "Gather up the rest of the men. There's nothing here," He steps into Haurchefant's personal space, sizing him up. "I expect you will inform me should any news reach you about our quarry." He mutters, annoyed. Haurchefant smiles, "Of course." 

"Good." With that said he walks out, the other soldiers following closely behind.  
Haurchefant motions to the female knight that had been under fire before he had entered the room. "My Lord?" She murmurs. Haurchefant frowns, "Gather several of your best knights and follow them. Make sure they find nothing that could lead them to our esteemed guests."  
She salutes, "As you command, it shall be done." 

Haurchefant nods. "And Germanotta?"  
Germanotta pauses. "Ser?" Haurchefant smiles a real smile. "You did very well." Germanotta finally grins, ducking her head. "Thank you, Ser."  
You sit back. You can't believe how Haurchefant had talked them out of trouble. You all owed him your lives. There was no way you could repay him. 

You sit in the dim light for so long, you nearly have a heart attack when the door bangs open. Tataru and Alphinaud burst into the room, looking positively gleeful as they both call out your name. "He did it!" Tataru cheers, jumping in place out of absolute joy.

Alpinaud nods along, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle. "Lord Haurchefant has saved us once again. We truly owe him a great debt." You stand, stumbling over to them on legs asleep. You cannot control your grin, pulling them both into another one of your group hugs. 

Tataru is so happy, she's laughing and crying at the same time. Alphinaud is muttering unintelligibly, embarrassed at another hug from you. You give them both a firm squeeze before stepping away. 

When Haurchefant appears in the doorway, you don't even think. You throw yourself into his arms, sending him staggering under the force of your embrace. "What would we do without you," You whisper, nuzzling into his body heat. You glance at his face, taking in his widened eyes and the soft flush on his face. He smiles sweetly at you, utterly charming. "Do what you do best, I imagine. Win against all odds." He replies, smoothing a hand down your back in a soothing caress. 

"I told you," You hear Tataru mutter behind you, obviously speaking to Alphinaud. "I see. I should not have doubted you," Alphinaud says in response, sounding surprised.

You bury your face against Haurchefant's armor, annoyed. What were they talking about now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wool chapter is after this one. :) I named the Lady knight Germanotta because of her great poker face. Can't read her poker faaace. I'm a dork. :P


	4. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than I thought it was going to be.

It's the day after Lord Haurchefant had kept you safe from those Crystal Braves, and you want to do something for him. But what? You muse. 

You're checking in on Tataru when you have an idea. "You want to make him something?" She says, blinking owlishly. You nod, blushing in embarrassment. "Of course I'd be glad to help you!" She says cheerily. "At this stage so soon, you sure do work fast," She says quietly, turning away from you to flip through her Weaver book. You frown. Had she meant that towards you? 

"Ah! Here we are, then. How about this one?" She shows you the book. It's a recipe for a soft wool hat. "Can you dye that?" You ask, not liking the color of it. She nods, "Can I? Of course we can dye it. Just tell me what color you want it to be." You tilt your head, thinking. "Green." You decide. "Green? Oh! Like his armor! That's right, his gloves are a dark green, aren't they?" She beams, laughing slightly."How thoughtful of you, trying to match what he wears every day." You flush, shuffling your feet.

It just made sense that way. You didn't want to make him something that clashed with his armor.

"Now then, I'll just need you to gather the ingredients for me, if you don't mind." She says, bending over her book with a small piece of parchment, scribbling down a list. 

She hands you the list. You pocket it without looking at it. Which is why you're filled with dread at her next sentence. "Unfortunately, I'm all out of wool. So I'll need you to slay some karakuls for me. As many as you can, I need to make it into yarn so we can knit the hat." You flinch, feeling phantom pains from when that little monster brutalized you. The ghastly little hell spawn. You nod with a sigh.

"Try to get me four if you can! That way we have a little bit extra in case of any mistakes." Tataru calls to your retreating back. Four? You groan. 

The other items on her list are easy enough to get. You buy all but the wool from local vendors.  
You cross off the items as you buy them, everything you need except the wool. From karakuls. You sigh.

The first karakul gets a few lucky shots in before you slay it, on account of you being rather reluctant. The next two go down more easily, leaving you feeling as if the one you picked that day must have been some kind of super strong beast. You're feeling rather lucky, when you come across your nemesis. 

The familiar karakul is there when you turn around. It's beady eyes staring into you with murdeous intent. One of It's horns is slightly chipped from where it smashed into your armor. You'd recognize that smug little face anywhere.  
"You," Is growled deep in your throat, your hands tightening on your drawn weapon. It baahs at you, which you take to mean: "We meet again." 

You move forward threateningly, exposing the body of your last kill that had been hidden behind you. You see its eyes as it recognizes the body of the fellow karakul. It snorts angrily, scraping its hooves on the ground. Baring its horns at you menacingly. 

"Not today, you nasty little beast! You won't defeat me this time!" You snarl, bracing yourself for its attack. It charges at you. You wait until the last moment before dodging to the side. 

You do this several times, watching as the karakul becomes more tired after each failed charge. It works for a few passes before your bad luck catches up with you. 

The next time it charges at you, you trip over the body of the fallen karakul at you feet, leaving you stumbling and still in range of the charging karakul for it to pull the same moves as last time. It smacks you in the gut, much harder than you remembered. When you hunch over to gasp, it hits you twice unlike the once from last time. You see stars, falling over onto your back. 

"You haven't seen the last of me," You gasp, blinking dizzily. "I'll.. get you... next time," You mutter, your head dropping back into the snow as you lose consciousness. 

You wake some time later. No idea how long you had been unconscious in the snow, but glad to see your kill had not attracted predators. Your nemesis is gone. Likely off bragging to all his buddies that he'd bested you once again. You're glad Lord Haurchefant had not been around to see your disgraceful display. 

You sigh, resting your pounding head in your hands, massaging your temples. You give yourself a few minutes to pull it together before staggering to your feet. You gather your kill, already stripped of its wool. You figure you can take the meat to camp. The kitchen will probably be able to make use of it. 

You've only gathered three pieces. Granted, they're large pieces but you have no idea how much wool you need to spin yarn. The list calls for two. Though she had asked for four, you don't think you can manage taking down another karakul with your head pounding like it is.

You enter the weavers small shop, clearing your throat gently to get Tataru's attention. She's bent down, rummaging through tools and bits of yarn. "You're finally back. You've been gone for hours, I was starting to get worried." She says, staring down at her hands as she searches. Hours? You frown. It couldn't have been more than two? When she finally looks at you, she gasps. Her hands fly to her mouth, her eyes wide. Horrified at the sight of you. 

"Are you alright?" She cries, reaching up to touch your aching face. Her fingers brush a bruise, making you flinch. You nod with a sheepish smile, the motion stretching your mouth painfully. 

You must have split it at some point. Probably when you took a hoof to the face. Twice. 

"What have you done to yourself? You poor thing," She tuts, crooning at you as she prods gently at the bruises on your face.

You chuckle, prying her poking fingers away from your face. You pull the items she asked for from your bag. Leaving the wool for last. Her brows raise, an exasperated smile on her face at the sight of only three pieces of wool. "Only that, then? You must have run into a tough one for you to have such bruises." She says, turning away with the wool clutched in her hands. Missing your dark expression at the thought of your encounters with your nemesis. 

You'll get that sheep next time. Just you wait. 

You listen to her puttering around in the next room, moving things about. It's quiet for a while after that, until you hear a loud dangerous sounding bang. You vault over the counter in front of you, scrambling into the room she's in to check if she is okay. She's fine, of course. 

"There you are," she smiles, wiping sweat off her face. "I just had to synthesize the wool into yarn before we could get started knitting. There we go, all done." She sighs, showing you the yarn she had just finished. You blink. It was that fast? Amazing. 

She grabs her knitting needles, unwinding bit of the wool before getting to work. You watch in awe as a beautiful pattern forms out of the yarn from her quickly moving fingers. She does it so fast, you can hardly keep track of what she is doing. 

You shiver suddenly, your body still cold from laying in the snow. Especially your ears.

A thought strikes you. "Can you make pockets... for his ears?" You ask, staring down at her working hands. She pauses. "Pockets? That his ears can fit into? Hmm, I suppose I could. But every Elezen has differently sized and shaped ears." You flush, feeling rather bashful that you can tell her the exact shape and size of his ears.  
You tell her so. She's staring at you, her brows arched up to her hairline. "I-Is that so?" She stutters, a choked sound escaping her throat that sounds suspiciously like a giggle. 

You nod. You reach into your inventory bag strapped to your waist, pulling out a piece of parchment, and a small chunk of charcoal.

"What are you..?" Tataru trails off into silence, watching mutely as you begin to sketch.You start with a light oval shape, making a cross through that for proper eye and ear placement. 

You make quick work of it, long and short strokes. Darker and lighter. Smudging certain areas, to soften facial features. You trace out the line of a jaw, to a curve of an ear. Sharp eyes under arched brows, a sharp nose leading to the soft bow of thin lips. You sketch out the hair last, slow and soft. Tataru gapes at you, staring at the headshot you had made of Lord Haurchefant. You had sketched out an accurate depiction of Lord Haurchefant's face, in less than two minutes. "Do you... do this very often?" 

You shrug, looking down at your charcoal smudged fingers. "It helps me," You admit, not finishing the sentence. To think. To cope? You're not sure which anymore. Both probably.

"Will it help? To make the pockets for his ears?" You ask, handing her the drawing. She stares at you, her eyes soft. "Yes, I believe it will." She goes back to work. Looking up at you every now and then. 

You smile. You like watching her work. "Thank you," You say. She blinks at you, her smile affectionate. "You're welcome." 

The hat is almost done. You wiggle your finger into an ear pocket, a grin tugging at your mouth.  
"Do you want to try?" Tataru asks, offering you her needles. You furrow your brow, taking the knitting instruments. "I've never done this before," You murmur, staring at Tataru a little helplessly. "That's alright. I'm right here to help you." Tataru soothes, positioning your hands in the correct way. 

"Like this. Uh huh! Good. Oh, that one is a little tight but it's okay since it's the bottom. Oh, you're doing so well!" Tataru cheers, looking very pleased. You laugh, delighted. She's a good teacher. 

You're rather pleased with the finished result. Twirling the hat over your hand, you beam at Tataru. "I do believe you've just invented a new style of knit hat." She says. You frown, "It doesn't look like the picture?" She shakes her head, taking the finished hat with gentle fingers.  
You both walk over to her open book, staring down at the picture. "Tataru, I ruined it!" You cry, utterly dismayed. "Nonsense," Tataru huffs, hands on her hips.

"It was rather boring before. You made it more interesting, I would say." You frown down at the hat. Slouchy in the back, where it should have conformed to the head. "You think so?" 

Tataru hands you the hat, "Lord Haurchefant will love it." You sigh, staring down at it. "Will he?" 

Tataru turned away, softly muttering, "He'd wear it even if it was ugly." She sniffs, faux haughty. "Which it is not, just to clarify. The hat may be slouchy, but I am not. I know what I'm doing, for once." Tataru turns, rocking on her heels. "Now then, shall we wrap that up?" 

You're nervous. What if Tataru was wrong? What if he hates it? Maybe you could just leave it on his desk with a note? Then you wouldn't have to look at his face if he hated it.

But at that moment, Lord Haurchefant turns the corner, wiping snow from his chainmail, distracted. He slips on an icy part of the hallway floor, slamming into you. You startle, dropping your package to catch him. Your hands grasp his waist inches from the floor, leaving him in a sort of dipped position. He stares at you, his fingers gripping your biceps. 

"Um," You mumble. "F-fancy meeting you here?" You try for humor, smiling awkwardly. 

Lord Haurchefant tilts his head back in a loud belly laugh, gripping you tightly as he shakes with laughter. You brace yourself, lowering both of you to the floor. You sit on your knees, Haurchefant propped up in a half reclining position next to you.

"I say," Lord Haurchefant giggles, "That was quite a catch. You must have the best reflexes I've ever seen." 

You shrug, smiling. You chance a look around for his present. It's sitting in the puddle that Lord Haurchefant had slipped on. You pluck it from the water, frowning sadly. 

Lord Haurchefant makes a soft sound in his throat, his face apologetic. "I hope my clumsiness has not damaged your belongings irreparably."

You glance between him and the package. Deliberating. Well, it couldn't go much worse. 

You hold the package out to him. He stares down at it, puzzled. "It's for you," You croak out, beyond embarrassed. He grabs it, looking at you with wide eyes. "For me?" You nod jerkily. 

He pulls it into his lap, gently untangling the twine holding it closed. You're both holding your breath as he unfolds the parchment wrapping. You, hoping the hat hadn't gotten wet. Haurchefant in anticipation. 

You smile with relief as the second layer of wrapping is revealed to be wax paper. Tataru thought of everything. Haurchefant pulls that layer aside too. The hat sits perfectly dry in the middle. 

Haurchefant smiles, stroking his fingers over the green wool. The silence is killing you. You open your mouth and babble pours out. "Tataru helped me make it. I gathered the ingredients, she knitted most of it. But I finished it, which is why it's not perfect. I wanted to thank you for saving us yesterday. We wouldn't be here without you," Haurchefant shakes his head, raising his hand. Your mouth clicks shut. 

"My dear friend, did you not hear my words yesterday?" You nod, confused at what he's getting at. "I said we take care of our own. If nothing else, I consider you one of mine. No matter what happens, I will always do my best to protect you." You bite your lip, wincing as you pull at the cut on your lip. "Speaking of such," He grips your chin, looking at your damaged face. 

"Will you tell me what has happened to your face? Mayhap you found yourself in another battle to the death with that karakul?" Haurchefant chuckles. 

You sulk, your ego thoroughly bruised. "Nay, tell me you did not? " You nod your head with a sigh. "Oh dear, you truly are cursed with such unfortunate luck. Mayhap I should search for a sorcerer to break this evil spell upon you." Haurchefant smiles, teasing you. 

You groan, snatching up the hat and pulling it over his head. Haurchefant's eyes practically sparkle at you. "Thank you. You did not need to go through such trouble for me. But I will cherish it always. If I may ask, how did you size it so perfectly?" Haurchefant asks, motioning to the green wool covering his ears. You flush, looking down. "Ah, I see." Haurchefant says, clearing his throat. You peek up at him, staring with wide eyes at his pink cheeks. 

You glare down at the floor, struggling with yourself. "I like your ears," You blurt out, your face bright red. Haurchefant stares at you, his face red and lips parted in surprise. Haurchefant reaches out, grabbing you by the shoulders and pulling you against his chest in a crushing embrace. "I like you." 

You relax against him, hiding your face in his chest. "I like you, too."


	5. Two days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec fox.

You are working in the local apothecary, carefully measuring ingredients to make a "Groundbreaking transformation potion!" that will "Change covert missions as we know it!" if successful. To be honest, you're rather skeptical about it. 

You think the assistant Alchemist is a bit of a quack. You don't know how the Head Alchemist allows him work on his own. But it's your job for the day, so you keep these thoughts to yourself and measure out strange ingredients to make an even stranger potion. 

You're almost done, squinting down at the barely legible writing explaining with careful instructions how to make the potion. 

If you're reading this right, all that's left is the most important ingredient. The DNA of the form you want to turn into. 

A hissing sound draws your attention to the small cage in the corner. A snowshoe mouse sits inside, chittering angrily at you. You frown, the loud thing had been making angry noises at you the whole time you've been here. 

You walk over to it, leaning in close to look into its eyes. You tilt your head, intrigued. The mouse had an eye color you'd never seen on one before. Not to mention the fur along his paws, ears, and tail were black at the end. 

It hisses at you, rattling the cage door sharply.  
You step back, wary of it getting out. After the karakul incident, you didn't trust the innocent expression on their faces. Especially if they're cute. 

A smile curls your lips as the assistant alchemist walks through the door, Lord Haurchefant right behind him. 

"As you can see, the first test did not go quite as well as we had hoped," The alchemist said, gesturing to the cage that held the cranky snowshoe mouse. "I'm afraid there was a bit of an incident and," Here he clears his throat, fiddling awkwardly with his magnifying glasses. "Well, the Head Alchemist was caught up in the result," Your eyes widen in shock. The snowshoe was not an animal at all. It was the Head Alchemist!

The assistant makes his way over to the shaking cage, motioning as if to open the cage. You reach your hand out to stop him a second too late. The cage clanging open, the mouse flings itself out of the door, claws outstretched towards the assistant's face. 

The assistant pinwheels backwards, stumbling into a shelf holding glass bottles containing rare ingredients. You watch with horror as the shelf shudders, one small jar falling off of the shelf right into the potion you had been brewing. 

You hear the muffled clunk of cracking glass, the sound masked by the liquid. The potion bubbles dangerously, close to boiling over the cauldron. 

The assistant finally wrests the angry alchemist away from his face, throwing them off blindly.  
The mouse sails through the air, clanging into the warm cauldron to ricochet right towards you. You barely notice the mouse landing on your head, watching in horrified fascination as the cauldron swings free from it's hook over the contained fire pit, sailing through the air to land in a splash of potion, right over Lord Haurchefant's head. 

You pull the mouse off of your head, letting it jump from your arms to the floor. 

Everyone freezes, waiting for the potion to take affect. 

Nothing happens. Lord Haurchefant reaches up to tip the cauldron off of his head. "Well, that was most interesting," he says, slicking back his wet hair. His skin has flushed pink from the heated temperature of the potion. 

You try not to stare. He is achingly attractive with his hair slicked back like that. Potion dripped from his hair, over his eyebrows and cheeks to puddle in the seam of his lips. 

Haurchefant sighs. "I do believe we are done for the day." You feel relieved. You think you've had quite enough of this place. 

"After you, my friend," Haurchefant says, motioning towards the door. You throw him a grateful smile, not even sparing the assistant a goodbye as you walk to the door. 

You've just passed Haurchefant, half way to the door when it happens. Haurchefant makes a small sound behind you. You stop, looking over your shoulder to see him hunched over, hand pressed against his abdomen. He is panting softly, making small sounds of discomfort. 

You reach out toward him, hand just brushing his shoulder when there is a small explosion. The blast knocks you off your feet, sliding a few paces away from where Haurchefant had been standing. 

Had been, because now all that stood in his place was a bunch of armor and fabric that had made up his clothing. You don't bother standing, crawling on hands and knees to the small pile. Your hands tremble as you sift through the folds of fabric and chainmail. 

The fabric shifts suddenly, a small warm lump squirming into your searching hands. You pull the fabric away, releasing a sobbing breath as a small animal's head peeks out at you. 

You wrap your hands gently around his tiny body, raising him up to look at him. His ears are large, pointed things. His fur a mix of white and the exact shade of Lord Haurchefant's hair. His eyes are a startling swirl of different types of blue. His tail hangs limp behind him, a long poof of fluff. He looks like some sort of fox, but a kind you have never seen before. 

"L.. Lord Haurchefant?" You whisper. The fox inhales deep, before letting out a loud sigh. "It seems the potion was successful this time," Haurchefant's voice says, coming from a tiny pointed mouth. 

You squeak, staring down in shock as he is able to talk to you. "Are you okay?" You ask, cupping your hands around him more comfortably. His whiskers twitch. "Other than being significantly shorter than usual and decidedly furrier? I feel well enough," he says, his ears twitching back and forth. 

You finally look at the assistant standing in a shocked stupor on the other side of the room.  
"This is your fault," You growl, cradling Lord Haurchefant against your chest as you stand up. 

"I-It was an an accident.." He stammers, backing away as you advance on him. "Besides, he'll be fine. I'm already working on an antidote. Though, it should just wear off on his own."

"Fine? ...Fine?! You think this is fine?" You snarl, gesturing with one hand to the fox enfolded in your arm. "Look what you've done to him!"

You point a finger at him, your face a mask of threatening rage. "You had better fix this." 

Haurchefant pops his head out over your arms, eyes human in their serious intelligence. "Come come now," he says, tilting his head back to look at you. "It was an unfortunate turn of events, indeed. But the man is not the only one to blame. Whereabouts is your teacher, young alchemist?" Haurchefant says, looking around the room. 

The mouse peaks it's head out at you, hidden amongst a stack of books atop one of the two desks in the room. "Ah, there you are." Haurchefant says, his voice cheerful despite the circumstances. "I hope you've worked out all of your anger. We will need your head clear for an antidote, if you don't mind." The mouse ducks it's head in a slow nod, seeming embarrassed. 

"Can he not talk?" You ask, locking eyes with the mouse. "Err, she," the assistant corrects. "And no, she can't. One of the complications of a botched potion. She still seems to understand everything alright, she just can't talk." The mouse seems to sulk, curling in on herself. 

"Sorry," You murmur, feeling bad that she can't communicate like Haurchefant can. It must be frustrating. She squeaks, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Don't worry about it. 

You sigh, looking down at Lord Haurchefant's furry head. "What now, Lord Haurchefant?" You ask. "I must get to my desk in the main room, if you don't mind? I seem to be without the height to find my way there." You pull him up to face you, a small smile curled at your lips. "It is a pleasure to do so, My Lord." He gives a full body twitch at that, his ears flickering back and forth. This is the first time you've called him that. If only he were human shaped so you could see the face he would be making. 

He makes a soft animal sound you take as him clearing his throat, "Very well, then. You have my thanks, dear friend." 

You're carrying him through the camp to the main building, receiving several puzzled looks in your direction. Haurchefant burrows against you, shivering. "One would think having fur would be most advantageous, yet I find myself missing mine own body fiercely." You glance down at him, pausing to tug at your cloak. You hold Haurchefant in the crook of your arm, your cloak gaping open at the front. With a bit of a struggle, you tuck him into your cloak. Wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth made of your own body heat. 

Haurchefant groans, sinking into the warmth in your clothing. "You are truly magnificent."  
You laugh, stroking a finger over his head. 

"Oh dear, I do hope my newfound cuddliness does not make it difficult to control yourself." Haurchefant says, his voice deep.  
You grin impishly. "You're very cute today, Lord Haurchefant." He huffs. "You imply I was not as cute the day before? How hurtful you've become, my friend." You hardly notice the people whispering about your state of mind, too busy laughing helplessly. 

The wooden doors close heavily behind you, Lord Haurchefant's furry face peaking over your coat. The knights in the room look confused, glancing around for their Lord. 

A female knight steps toward you, her expression concerned. What had Haurchefant called her. Germanotta! That was it. "Lord Haurchefant has not returned with you?" Germanotta asks, her lips curving down. 

You point down at the fox peaking out of your clothing. Haurchefant sighs, "There was a bit of an accident in the apothecary. I will be stuck in this unfortunate form until further notice." 

Germanotta blinks rapidly, her mouth falling open at the sight of her superior transformed into a cuddly animal. "Lord Haurchefant, is that truly you?" He nods, his ears pinned back against his head.  
She clears her throat,"Forgive my unprofessional candor, Ser. I must say that you are rather adorable." Haurchefant sighs, deeply betrayed. "You are the second person to say such. Is my original form not aesthetically pleasing?" You and Germanotta share a look, smiling. 

You walk over to his desk, setting him down on top of it. You frown down at the fur sprinkled on your front when you take off your cloak. "You're shedding like a cat," You tell him, brushing at the fur with little results. He bristles, his tail floofing up. "Pardon my fur, then. I have only been this fluffy for less than an hour." 

You blink, surprised at how offended he was. "I didn't mean anything by it," You say softly, soothing. He plops down with a huff, his brows furrowed. "I apologize. I am just a bit out of sorts. How will I finish this dreadful paperwork now?" 

You offer your help without even thinking about it. Haurchefant is surprised, but pleased. He accepts. 

You're sitting in his chair. Doing his paperwork. Haurchefant's voice in your ears as he instructs you in what to do. You flush, biting back a smile.  
Haurchefant walks around the table on light feet. You stare at his cute paws, entranced. "Dear me, your handwriting is atrocious." Haurchefant mutters, his voice amused. You frown at him, put out. 

His tail swishes softly behind him, his eyes half closed with humor. "I suppose you cannot be good at everything. Even if you are the Warrior of Light." 

You shrug. In your opinion the only thing you really excelled at was killing things. Then again, you couldn't even do that right lately. Out there somewhere was a karakul who had bested you twice. Laughing at you. 

You lower your head, groaning into your folded arms. Haurchefant hovers near you, concerned. "Forgive me, I meant no offense." 

You shake your head, turning to peak at him over your folded arms. "It's nothing you said. I'm just thinking about all of the bad luck I've had lately." You sit up with a sudden thought. "You don't think you caught my bad luck, do you? You did slip on that puddle of water. And then today you stood in just the right spot to end up doused in potion!" You stare at him in dismay. Haurchefant bursts out laughing. You sulk. Why was he laughing? You were serious! 

"What if you get hurt?" You mumble, upset. Haurchefant stops laughing, laying a paw on your bent elbow. "I suppose you will feel the same as I do. You've been hurt twice in Coerthas, just recently. I was unable to help you both times." Haurchefant says, his eyes soft.

You reach out, stroking your pointer finger over his head, between his eyes, and down toward his nose. He closes his eyes, giving a soft hum.

"If there is one benefit to this form, it must be that you touch me more readily than you did before." He says, opening his eyes. You startle, dropping your hand. You were petting him like he was some sort of house pet! You stare at your hand, betrayed. 

Haurchefant makes a soft whining sound, disappointed. 

"I don't mean to treat you like some kind of pet." You sigh, staring at his twitching ears. 

Haurchefant shakes his head, "By all means, I am an animal until further notice. Just one with higher brain function. Besides, it would be a great honor to be the pampered pet of the Warrior of Light," He says, prancing around the desk and then stopping to roll on his back. He stretches languidly, winking at you. "Would you brush my fur? Feed me every day? Allow me to sleep in your lap?" His voice deepened to a purr at the last question. You narrow your eyes at him.

He was teasing you. Is that how he wanted to play this? 

"I would brush you daily, seeing as you shed so much." He rolls onto his stomach, his ears perked towards you in interest. It wasn't every day that you teased him back. 

"I suppose I would have to have special food made for you, seeing as you're actually a person underneath all of that fluff. Or maybe you'll go hunting? You are a fox now." You grin at him. He is staring at you, intrigued. "And as for sleeping on my lap? Well, I suppose we could do that. But my bed would be much more comfortable, don't you think?" Haurchefant coughs, rolling into a standing position. "I see, you have everything figured out." He says, his voice taking on that strangled quality it only does when he's embarrassed. 

"It pays to be prepared. What if you're stuck like this for a while? Who will take care of you while you're like this? It makes sense that it would be me. It is, after all, partly my fault you're like this in the first place. I brewed the potion," You sigh, upset at the thought of playing a part in this.

Haurchefant tilts his head, "You want to take care of me?" The tone of his voice is strange. You nod. You're not teasing him about that. 

You sit back as he steps off the desk, right into your lap. He sprawls out across your thighs, relaxing with a deep sigh. 

"What are you waiting for? Go on, touch me. As of now it is your responsibility to take care of me." 

You stare down at him, bemused. "Is that so?"  
"Indeed. With the permission of the Lord of Camp Dragonhead. Who is that again? Oh yes! Me.You are now responsible for my every need. And now? I require your attention."

You laugh, resting a hand against the warmth of his fur. You lean down towards one twitching ear, whispering for his ears only. "Have I told you today that I like you?" 

Haurchefant twitches, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He's being facetious.

"I said I like you," You say, a little louder. He makes a soft humming sound, twitching his ears rapidly. "My deepest apologies. I can't quite seem to understand what you've said. These ears must be defective. Once more, if you would?" 

"I like you!" The entire room goes quiet, all the eyes in the room turn to look at you. You stare down into Haurchefant's laughing eyes, horrified. 

"You did that on purpose!" You whisper furiously. He laughs, "Yes, I did. If it makes you feel any better, I like you too." 

You sigh, "It does." You admit, grudgingly. 

In revenge, you focus all your attention to turning him into a boneless pile of fur. You stroke firmly down his side with one hand, rubbing an ear between thumb and pointer finger with your other. Haurchefant groans, going limp in your lap. You scrape your nails gently down his back, scratching in place where his back meets his tail. He shudders, his claws digging bluntly into your legs. 

"You are not playing fair," He almost whines, his claws spreading when you stroke your fingers between the fleshy pads on the bottom of his tiny paws. You hide your wicked grin. You've had a cat before. And a dog, too. You figure having a pet fox can't be too different. His sensitive spots seem almost the same. 

He's continually groaning deep in his chest as you scrape your nails along his cheeks, careful of his whiskers. 

You both jump as the doors slam open. Haurchefant sits up from his place draped across your lap. "What is the meaning of this? It had better be important." Haurchefant growls, agitated. You realize with a mortified flush that all the knights in the room were staring. You had forgotten where you were. 

The unexpected visitor turns out to be the Assistant Alchemist. He holds up a vial of potion, his expression sheepish. "Err, I can come back later? I just, um, finished the antidote, so... Did you not want it as soon as possible?" 

Haurchefant turns towards you. "We will finish this later?" You shrug, nodding. He sighs, reluctant now to change back. "This had better work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Haurchefant still seems in character? I'm having trouble telling, in this chapter. I guess I'm just stressed out irl. The pressure is on. Last days to clean out this house. I was watching The Labyrinth the other day. I thought that Sir Dydimus kind of reminded me of Haurchefant. Thus, this plot was born. Is it too weird? @-@


	6. Not so antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired. Had a rough couple of days. My phone crapped out yesterday. Lost a lot of notes for chapters on Phoenix Down. Really sad about that. I went on a plane for the first time today. I'm now feeling jet lag like whoa. If this chapter doesn't make sense. Well, I hope you can forgive me. Haurchefant is drunk on potion in this. >.> Keep that in mind.

It doesn't work, not completely. You honestly don't know why Lord Haurchefant is surprised. You aren't. The assistant doesn't seem very competent, in your opinion. You wonder if the Head Alchemist did most of the work, and then the bumbling assistant messed it up while her back was turned. She turned back perfectly fine, no side effects. So she must have brewed the potion she used, keeping a watchful eye on him at all times. But then let her guard down on the potion brewed for Haurchefant? Something doesn't seem right. 

You're trying to focus on everything else about the issue. Not about how attractive Lord Haurchefant seems to you with furry appendages, on top of his charming good looks.

You had shot up from your slouched forward position, sitting waiting in his chair, when the doors banged open, slamming into the wall and closing just as loud.  
Gone is the fox body, but still sticking around are the ears and tail. They're cute, but to be honest? You sort of miss his large, pointed ears sticking out amongst the silvery mass of his hair. The fox ears have replaced them, sitting flat against the top of his head when he returns. His expression is dark like a thunderous cloud, sending several knights skittering away. His newfound tail hangs behind him, flicking agitatedly.

Err. "Welcome back?" You try, smiling nervously as his eyes lock onto you. Something dark shifts behind his eyes, and you shuffle backward as he stalks towards you.  
His chair screeches loudly across the floor as you trip your way around it, using the wide back as a shield. "U-Um, is something wrong?" You ask, peeking over the side to, but still hiding your body from his predatory gaze. He's making you very nervous.

"Wrong? Of course not, my dear. After all, you did say we would finish this later, yes? Is it not later this very moment?" Haurchefant's voice is liken to a purr. You wonder if they added miqo'te DNA to his antidote. He's made his way to the desk. Leaning his upper body across it, bending his elbows and resting his face in the cradle of his palms. "Come now, don't be shy." He grins, winking at you flirtatiously. 

You flush, glancing around the room at all the knights pretending not to be watching. They are, you just know it. Germanotta clears her throat, swooping in to save you. "My Lord, The Head Alchemist has informed me that the side effects of the antidote is akin to," She coughs, embarrassed. "Intoxication. Your inhibition is lowered, and you are likely to say and do things you may regret later. May I offer my help in escorting you safely to your own quarters?" 

"Nay, Germanotta, I already have an escort. Is that not so, my friend?" You stare at Germanotta with wide, pleading eyes as Haurchefant drags you away with him. She frowns, shrugging a little helplessly. What can she do? Her Lord has made his decision. Besides, you're the Warrior of Light. How bad could it be?

He leads you away, out of the main building, and towards the living quarters. You walk down the hall, in the opposite direction from your own room. You stare at his back as he drags you behind him. What was he thinking? You hoped the antidote didn't have any other, more harmful side effects. 

You sigh, stopping in your tracks and bracing your feet. Haurchefant stumbles a little as you refuse to move. His momentum throws him off balance. You steady him, frowning with concern as he turns to stare at you. "Are you okay?"

Haurchefant blinks. The intense look in his eyes fading away into a softer, more familiar one. "I'm quite alright, my dear friend." You don't believe him.

You give him a critical once over. Taking in his wobbly posture, as he lists slightly to one side. The dilation of his eyes. His face is flushed. He's sweating even though it's freezing in the hallway. "Come on, lead the way. You need to lay down." He nods fervently, turning back to lead you quickly through the hall to his room. You take note where he leads you, so you can find your way back to your own room. And for no other reason. Nope. No reason other then navigation purposes. You groan internally. You can't even lie to yourself anymore.

He fumbles open his door, motioning you in with a sweep of his arm. You shuffle inside, leaning as far out of his space as you can. He's half in the doorway and doesn't move as you walk through his door. 

You take in the cleanliness of his room in surprise. He didn't seem the spartan, organized type but here it was. You spin in surprise as you hear the lock click behind you. Your heart speeds up as he turns to look at you. His eyes are dark again.You don't know if you like that look on his face just yet. He starts towards you and you scramble over his large bed to stand on the other side. Away from him.  
It's not that you're scared of him. You're scared of how much you want to touch him. And you can't. Not now. Not when he doesn't even know what he's doing.

He tilts his head, smiling a slow smile. "I had offered you an invitation to my quarters before, if you do not recall." You nod, hesitant. He sighs, leaning down to unbuckle his boots, talking as he works. "Still, imagining it did not prepare me for how it would feel to have you in my room. I'm rather pleased, I must admit."  
You can tell. His tone of voice is practically chuffed. He starts on the clips adorning his chainmail, staring straight at you as he pulls it off. He's wearing a soft, long sleeved shirt underneath. You're relieved, not disappointed. 

Of course he wears something underneath! That would be foolish not to. He would chafe without a shirt to protect his skin. 

When he reaches for his breeches, you jerk around to look at the wall, eyes wide. Wow, he was really going all out. He chuckles behind you, "Worry not, my flustered warrior. I am still dressed," You turn your head, peeking over your shoulder to see him dressed in a pair of dark lounge pants. How did he? Ugh, it didn't matter. 

You square your shoulders, marching over to him. With a determined face, you grab his hands and pull him towards his bed. Turning him to face you, his knees brushing the edge of the bed."Oh my, how forward." Haurchefant says, face flushing darker than it already was. You frown at him, puffing out a sigh. 

He leans into you. You brace your hands against him, shoving backwards. He falls back on the bed, shocked. You stare down at him, eyebrow arched. He beams at you, chuckling. 

He stretches out, tucking his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose. You smile at him, exasperated. He just did not give up. You admire that in him. But this was getting rather ridiculous. 

You walk to the side of the bed, hands coming to rest on either side of his hips. His eyes are blown wide, his face blushing. You wink at him before yanking at the blankets underneath him, pulling them out from under him. His hips arch up, helping you to slide them under.  
His face is put out as you tuck the blankets around him. You tap his nose, shaking your head. He sighs, his ears twitching atop his head. You stare, unable to help yourself from rubbing the tip of one ear. Haurchefant hums, turning his head so his face brushes against your wrist. You pull away, jumping as Haurchefant grabs your arm. "Don't stop." 

You look at him. His face is serious, but there is no trace of that strange predatory look he had on his face before. 

You nod slowly, maintaining eye contact as you slide your fingers into his hair. He closes his eyes, making a pleased sound deep in his throat. You smile, combing your fingers through the hair around his face, your nails periodically scraping against his scalp. He sighs softly. 

You're sitting on the side of the bed now. Hands buried in his hair, you give him a scalp massage. You rub his ears, run your hands through the silk of his hair, and smooth gentle circles into his temples.  
You think he's almost asleep. Your guard is down. Which is why, when he sits up and grabs you, it works. He twists as he pulls you forward. You land on the bed, Haurchefant leaning over you. You frown as you watch him. He's still wobbly. Having balance troubles. 

"You are a terrirr," His eyebrows furrow as he stumbles over the word, repeating it a few times in confusion before settling on the right one. "Terrible? Terrible. You are a terrible tease."

You reach out a hand, checking his temperature. He leans into your hand. "You're burning up." Haurchefant groans. "Your hands are cold." 

You snort. "No, they're not. You have a fever." Haurchefant grumbles, falling forward to rest his face in the crook of your neck. You sigh, patting his back soothingly. 

He nuzzles his nose against your neck. You squeak in shock as his lips press against your collarbone. How had he untied the collar of your undershirt? You didn't even notice it. You sit up, hooking a leg over Haurchefant's hip and flipping your position. Haurchefant flops back onto the bed with an indignant squawk.  
"That was very rude." He murmurs, his eyes half lidded. You gape at him, your hand clutching at the spot his lips had touched. "You're drunk. Not to mention you have a fever! Who knows what else this antidote is doing to you?" 

He pouts. "There were complications. I worry how long this will last." He sighs, throwing an arm over his head, tucking his face into the curve of his elbow. 

He peeks at you after a few moments of theatrical groaning, his face a worrying mask of self pity. "Tell me truthfully, you like these ears better, don't you?" You shake your head, frowning heavily. "You don't? You did say you liked my ears. I remember that clearly." 

You flush hotly, looking away. He would bring that up. He basked in any chance to bring up your feelings. 

You trace the shell of one furry ear gently, gazing down at him. He stares back, his face serious. "You will still like me? Even if I never change back?" You make a thinking face just to tease him. "Why wouldn't I?" He looks visibly relieved. You feel bad for teasing. 

"I like you for who you are, not for what you look like." He frowns. "What? Not even a little bit for the way I look?" You groan, rolling your eyes at him. He grabs your hand, tugging gently. 

"Be honest with me, my dear. Do you find me attractive?" You sigh heavily. You don't want to answer these type of questions. You feel all your positive answers will go to his head. 

"You're not bad to look at," You say, shrugging your shoulders like you don't care. You're fudging your answer a little. 

Okay, a lot! But he doesn't need to know how attractive you find him. He'll use your weaknesses against you at a later date. You can feel it! 

"..Not bad?" Haurchefant mutters, completely put off at your noncommittal answer. He grabs at you suddenly, his eyes a bit wild. "You fancy someone else then?" You blink at him, stumped.  
His eyes go even wider, if possible. "Don't tell me. You fancy Ser Aymeric don't you?" You flush. He flops back on the bed, groaning in dismay. What? Ser Aymeric was very attractive. It's not your fault if you have a teensy bit of a crush. 

You stare down at him, a smile tugging at your lips. You brush his bangs off his face, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead.  
He still feels very warm. You hope this is just a one day thing because of the antidote. It would be awful if he was sick. 

"We're even now," You blush, rubbing at your collarbone where he had pressed his lips.

He gapes at you, stunned into silence. 

"Tell me what you like about me," He says, breaking the silence. You would brush this question off too, were it not for the way his voice wavered. His voice is soft, pleading.  
You give in. He seems to have a way with pulling confessions out of you.

"I like your body language," You tell him, looking down into his face. He furrows his brow, looking down at himself. "You talk with your whole body. Did you realize that? I like that about you."  
He squirms in place, peeking up at you through his lashes. "Tell me more?" You laugh, embarrassed. 

"Okay, I'll tell you something. I like how enthusiastic you are. Your energy, you always seem so vibrant. I like that, too." The emotion on his face makes your throat close up.  
You cough, turning your face away. "I like the way you completely respect the people in your employ. Not just your knights, but every person you come in contact with." You tilt your head to look him in the eye. "You're a rare breed, Lord Haurchefant." He smiles, abashed. 

You stare at the wall for your next confession. Feeling vulnerable. Your eyes are burning a little as you hold your emotion back. "But do you know what I like the most about you? You treat me like a person. I know, I am a person. But, sometimes I don't feel like one." You pause, collecting yourself. He's listening to you silently. "I feel like a weapon. Something very useful in battle, but forgotten about until needed. Every once in a while you take it out to sharpen it, to polish it up, but it always ends up back in the sheath." You face him now, a few tears escaping to drip down your face. "Thank you for that. Sometimes, even I forget that I'm a person with my own feelings and desires, not just a weapon for other people to make use of."

When he reaches for you this time, you let him drag you down into his arms. You rest tucked into the warmth of his arms, counting his heartbeat with your fingertips against his chest. "I like you," He whispers, smoothing a hand down your back. You let out a shuddery sigh, smiling through your tears. "I like you more, I think."  
Haurchefant scoffs, "Not possible." You laugh. 

There's a knock at the door, and you sit up sharply, your legs straddling Haurchefant's hips. "Who is it?" Haurchefant calls out, reaching out to cradle your hips, steadying you.  
"Lord Haurchefant? It is Alphinaud. I must speak with you, may I come in?" 

You gasp, slapping a hand over Haurchefant's mouth as he opens it, shaking your head frantically. Haurchefant winks at you before licking a stripe up your hand. You yank your hand away, staring at him in horror. "Come in," Haurchefant calls, grabbing one of your hands and closing your fingers over his own wrist. He tugs his arms back towards the bed, crossing them. As if you were restraining him.  
The door creaks open, Alphinaud walking through, looking down at a scroll in his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but I am-," He looks up,"Oh! I didn't realize you had compan... OH!" You stare back helplessly as Alphinaud gapes at you. This is a mighty compromising position you were in. You shake your head, pleading with your eyes for Alphinaud to somehow believe you had nothing to do with this. No such luck.

"It's not what it looks like?" You manage, offering a weak grin. Your hands tighten convulsively around Haurchefant's wrists as Alphinaud stumbles backwards, dumbstruck.  
Haurchefant grunts, "Not so rough, my dear. You'll leave bruises. What will my knights say?" You snatch your hands back, rolling off of the bed in your haste to scramble off of him. You hit the floor hard, hissing out a sound of pain. Haurchefant rolls over to peek over the edge of the bed. "Are you quite alright?" You stand up, glaring heatedly. "Look what you did!" You point at Alphinaud, standing shocked in the doorway. "You broke him!" 

"I-I think I'll just," Alphinaud stutters, hands stretched out like he was trying to void you away. He walks backwards out the door, eyes watching you wide even as he closes the door. 

You share a look with Haurchefant, blinking. Haurchefants bursts out laughing, rolling around on the bed. You sigh, shaking your head. "Why do you do these things? You're acting so strange."  
Haurchefant is still laughing as he replies, "Ah, will you deny me some fun? I was so bored until you showed up." You look down, rather pleased that your presence offered him something positive. 

"I'm glad someone is having fun. I'm sure the whole camp will be talking about this before long," You mutter, picking up a pillow that had fallen off the bed in Haurchefant's laughing fit. "You must take joy in what you can. I take mine in the faces you make," Haurchefant grins. 

You swipe up another stray pillow to throw at his smug face. He ducks, turning to look at you with a worrying gleam in his eye. "I do believe I have not had a pillow fight in quite some time. I accept your challenge." 

You don't even bother trying to get out of it. 

Haurchefant ends up winning. You worry for the state of anyone who had challenged him to a pillow fight before. He was brutal about it. Not that you even challenged him.  
You just can't say no to him. Especially when he looks at you so happily. Like you're the sole reason for it. Ah, well. Your reputation is pretty much ruined anyway. What's a little more? 

Seeing Haurchefant smile is worth it.

He may have won, but you're the one who has to drag him back to bed when he gets dizzy. "I told you that you had a fever," You cluck your tongue at him, tucking the blanket around him.  
He groans. "I would do it again,"  
You snort. That you believe without a doubt. "I know, and I'm sure you'd win again. I'm afraid I'm no match for you in this case." He smiles at you, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.  
"Thank you for indulging me," He yawns. You laugh, brushing his bangs back to check his temperature. He still needs rest. "Get some sleep, will you? This place will fall apart without you." You stand, turning to the door. "Would you?" 

You pause. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

A soft snore is your reply. 

You smile, closing the door gently behind you.


	7. Bad Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this chapter intending it to be fluffy and cute and humorous. Guess what? It didn't turn out that way, I kept going back to edit it into a happy one, but no. I'm mad at myself. I tried to make it happier towards the end, because it was going to end on a bad note. Ugh.

They actually let you work in the kitchen. It amazes you the amount of trust the people of Camp Dragonhead have in you. You feel humbled by it. You knead the dough in your hands, grabbing a rolling pin to thin it out into a nice round shape. You're covered in flour, perspiring because of the heat of the kitchen, but you feel so good. You like this feeling.

You're making pies! You were just thinking about how nice it would be to serve Lord Haurchefant a piece of pie you had made, when Germanotta skids into the kitchen. She looks relieved to see you even as she bends over to catch her breath. 

What had she been running for? You wipe your hands on your apron, reaching out for her in concern. She grabs for you, gripping your hands firmly in her own, her face twisted with panic. "Lord Haurchefant is looking for you!" You blink, that was all? You sigh in relief. 

She shakes her head, "No! It is worse then before! They tried another antidote with a higher potency to see if it would work, but there was no change in his appearance!" She shakes you slightly, her eyes fierce. "Lord Haurchefant is unbearable right now. Several knights have tried to restrain him to no avail! He disappears every time we think we've cornered him." 

You frown, a sense of unease trickling down your spine. It was that bad? 

"You must hide, who knows what he will draw you into in this state. He is," She clears her throat, blushing a fiery red. "Most convincing." 

Your eyes widen, taking in her flustered expression. ...Did he? 

"He did nothing inappropriate, I assure you. He seems more interested in finding you rather than interacting with others. However, he uses his charm to distract most effectively. " She mutters, seeming a little put out. 

"He has slipped away from my grasp more then once," She admits, frowning unhappily. You squeeze her hands in comfort, your expression torn between sympathy and amusement. 

It seems Lord Haurchefant is settling into his foxlike qualities. Wily like a fox, that one. You snort, holding back your amusement the best you can. You don't want to offend Germanotta by laughing. 

"Please, you must hide." She murmurs, her concern making you feel warm. It had snuck up on you. This friendship. You consider her one of your close friends. You pat her hands, shaking your head regretfully. Her expression droops, "You do not intend to hide at all, do you?" 

You shrug your shoulders, smiling sheepishly. She sighs, all that trouble finding you first for naught. "Will you tell me why?" 

You go back to your dough, pressing down firm as you roll with the flour dusted rolling pin.

"You can hide me in the best possible hiding place you can find. Somehow, it won't even matter. Lord Haurchefant will find me eventually," You pick the dough up with gentle fingers, dropping it in place over your pie crust tin. You press the dough down into the grooves of the tin, talking as you work. "He hid me before, you realize? He knows all the best hiding spots in the entire camp. He told me so himself." You dust off your hands as you finish. 

You turn back towards Germanotta, holding your hands out in a 'what can you do' sort of gesture. She huffs out a deep sigh, pulling a nearby chair towards herself so she can sit down. "You don't have other duties to attend to?" You ask, smiling a little bemusedly. She looks at you, her expression firm, "If I cannot hide you, I will at least make sure nothing happens to you when he comes for you. There are many dangerous tools in this room, what if something were to happen? Besides, I failed you the last time. I will not do so again."

You jerk a hand to your face in surprise as a snort of laughter spills out of you. Germanotta frowns at you. "I'm sorry," You chuckle, leaning against the wooden baking table behind you. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It's just, the last time Lord Haurchefant dragged me away? Well, nothing really happened. He was a bit overwhelming in his flirtation, yes. But he was rather harmless, otherwise." You smile just thinking about it. You had enjoyed your time with him, even though he was somewhat intoxicated at the time. You wonder what he will be like now with a more potent, even if ineffective, potion in his system. 

You really need to speak with the Head Alchemist. Maybe you can shed some light on the issue with the antidoe? You had helped in brewing the potion. You decide to go later in the day, after you've finished helping in the kitchen for the day. 

"He did not unintentionally harm you?" Germanotta asks. You cough, looking down at the floor as you rub the back of your neck. "Um, the other way around actually. I'm afraid I was a bit rough with him at one point." She stares at you with wide eyes, mouth gaping and a slowly flushing face. You realize her mind is going in a direction you don't want it to go.

"Not like that! I mean, we weren't! There was none of what you're thinking at all!" Your own face feels like it's burning as you try to explain. "He made me do it! I had nothing to do with any of it, okay? If he has bruises, it's his own fault for doing that when my hands were around his wrists!" You nod, satisfied with your explanation. Only to realize that is came out rather wrong after all. Germanotta is staring at you like you've grown two heads. "Is that so?" She finally croaks out, her face flushed to the roots of her hair. You groan into your hands, smearing flower all over your face. 

She clears her throat, looking away from you. "I did see that Lord Haurchefant had bruises on his wrists this morning during practice drills. Did you have to restrain him at one point?" 

You sigh, shaking your head. "He was playing a joke on Alphinaud, that was it. Unfortunately, his joke has made Alphinaud unable to look me in the eye without embarrassment. I'm certain he's told Tataru as well. Both of them seem rather reluctant to speak with me about this, so I can settle it once and for all." Your head jerks up as Germanotta lets out a small giggle. 

"Oh!" She says, surprised at her own laughter. "My apologies. It just seems that Lord Haurchefant is comfortable around you. I have not seen him joke this way in a long time. He has had a difficult life, you see." You want to know what she had meant by that, but it is at that moment that Haurchefant makes his appearance. 

The kitchen door bangs open, Haurchefant slamming it closed behind him before leaning back against it as he fumbles with the lock. It finally clicks into place and he sighs. Germanotta stands from her seated position, moving to stand next to you. 

You and Germanotta share a look. Here we go. 

He turns to look at you, his eyebrows jerking up at the sight of Germanotta. "Ah, you are rather good at finding people. I should not be so surprised that you beat me here." He runs a hand through his disheveled hair, fox ears twitching madly atop his head. 

You're rather concerned at how he sways when he walks towards you. You make to reach for him, but Germanotta holds a hand in front of you. You stare at her, perturbed. Why had she stopped you? She shakes her head at you, her expression serious. 

It's when he's close enough for you to see his eyes, that you became rather alarmed. His eyes have a slit pupil. He doesn't walk towards you so much as stalk. Like you are his prey. You back up a step, Germanotta coming to stand in front of you like a shield. 

"Something is very wrong," You murmur, gripping at Germanotta's arm that she holds in front of you. "Indeed. He has been this way since he went to see the alchemists. I worry that the potions they have him take are making him worse, not better." You watch as he stumbles a little, shaking his head. 

"I have been searching for you all day. You mean to tell me you've been here this whole time?" Haurchefant asks, his expression more than a bit annoyed. You step back a little. Haurchefant had never used that tone with you before. You don't like it. 

You nod slowly. Clutching at Germanotta's arm like a lifeline as he narrows his eyes, the slits of his pupils more pronounced. "How vexing. I've wasted all this time searching when you've been here all along." His voice has an unnatural growl near the end. Animalistic. 

"What did they use in the antidote?" You ask, tugging worriedly at Germanotta. She shrugs, "I know not. The same ingredients that the Head alchemist used in her potion, why?" 

You groan. "Are you telling me they've been using the same antidote?" 

Germanotta nods and shrugs at the same time. You feel a migraine coming on. "You do not think such a mix of ingredients will work?" Germanotta says, eyes fixed on Haurchefant as he stumbles again, sighing. He pulls a chair to him, sitting down in it heavily. "I do not feel my self," He says, his voice sounding weak. 

You frown, "When I made the potion, the instructions said you needed the DNA of the thing you wanted to turn into. How can he turn back if they're using an antidote meant for the Head Alchemist?"

Germanotta turns to look at you. "You are saying we need some of his DNA for him to be able to change back?" You nod. "Germanotta, I need your help. I'll restrain him. But I need you to pull some fur from his tail and hair from his head. I think if those two things are combined in the antidote, it should turn him back to normal." Germanotta nods to you, dropping her arm to let you pass. 

You move slowly to stand in front of Haurchefant. His head is buried in his hands. Hands which faintly trembled, his once blunt nails looking sharp like claws. He looks up at you, his pupils may be slit, but his eyes are pained. "I am not getting better," He tells you, like he has resigned himself to turning back into an animal. You shake your head, climbing into his lap. His eyes widen, hands coming up to grip you gently. Careful of his new claws. "I do not want to hurt you," He whispers, tucking his face into the curve of your neck. 

You reach a shaking hand up to caress his hair, cutting your eyes at Germanotta. She nods, sneaking her way around to the back of the chair to get to his tail. "I feel strange today, I am not my self." Haurchefant groans, his voice sending shivers down your spine. The hot slide of a tongue on your neck causes you to jerk, your hands clenching a fistful of Haurchefant's hair, pressing him firmly against you. "When I look at you, I feel... hungry," Haurchefant sighs, scraping slightly pointed teeth where he had just licked you. You shudder, locking eyes with Germanotta over Haurchefant's shoulder. 

She is blushing furiously. She grips her sword, sliding it from it's sheath at a maddeningly slow pace, trying not to alert Haurchefant to her intentions. His tail is swishing back and forth, moving every time she reaches for it. You stifle a smile, knowing this was serious, but really? This was ridiculous. 

Haurchefants pants softly against your neck, his breath a moist heat against the wet stripe he had licked over your skin. "It hurts to hold back," He whimpers, clutching at your back like you are the only thing grounding him. You lean slightly to one side, reaching out to grab at the base of his tail. "Then don't," You whisper. Haurchefant shudders, his teeth biting down sharply on your neck. Your open your mouth wide, a gasp caught in your throat. Germanotta takes her chance, using her sword to clip a bit of fur from his tail. You hold your hand out to her, dropping a few pieces of Haurchefant's hair into her waiting palm, from when you had clenched your fists in it. 

She backs away slowly, the ingredients needed clutched protectively in her clenched fist, staring at you in concern. You wave her away, your face burning hot as Haurchefant sucks a bruise into your neck. You can't believe this is happening. You haven't even kissed yet, and he's already marking you up with his mouth. 

Germanotta finally leaves, glancing back at you in dismay as the door closes behind her. She had better hurry, you don't know how long you can keep him distracted. Or how long you can stop yourself from giving in. You repeat a mantra in your head, over and over. It helps stem the fire in your blood as Haurchefant sucks little marks in a neat line up your neck. 

He doesn't know what he's doing. He's drunk. You'd be taking advantage. He deserves better.

That last one sticks with you. He deserves better than this. This is something that should be shared between two consenting adults. Not one consenting adult, and one who is drugged out of their mind. You know you can't stop him from marking up your neck now that it already happened, but you can stop this from going any further with him not in his right mind. 

"Hey," You murmur, stroking a hand down his back as you lean away to look him in the eyes. His pupils are blown wide, cheeks and lips flushed dark red. You stare at him, taking in his dazed expression. "I like you," You whimper, reaching up to cup his face in your hands. He nuzzles into them, making soft sounds in his throat as he does so. "I like you, I like you," You keep repeating, waiting for his response. But he is too far gone now. 

His eyes are all animal when he looks at you. Devouring you with his eyes like he wants to eat you. His teeth are sharp points as he opens his mouth, to lick at your hand that's stroking his face.  
He raises clawed fingers to tear at the collar of your shirt, pulling it to the side to bite at your shoulder.You hiss, the feeling of his teeth digging into you rather painful now.

Why had you dressed down for the day? You curse yourself now. The lack of armor made it easy for him to get to your vulnerable skin. He pushes off the chair, landing on his hands and knees over you, growling like an animal. "I like you. Don't you understand me? I like you, I like you!" He ignores you, biting into your skin harder to leave more marks.

No, you refuse to lose him to this. This is all your fault. If only you never brewed that stupid potion in the first place! You won't let it take him away from you!

"Haurchefant!"

He stops.

You stare at him, tears pooling in your eyes as he looks at you in horror. "No, no," He reaches for you, his hands still clawed.  
You can't control your flinch. "Dear heart, what have I done to you?" He whispers, pulling away from you. 

"Don't go," You sob, pushing yourself up into a sitting position. Your ruined shirt slips to the side, revealing all the marks he had made. He stares at them, face completely horrified. 

"I never wanted to hurt you," He chokes out, his voice strangled. You reach out to touch him, but he flinches away from you.  
"No, I do not deserve your comfort. I let myself go. Let all these animal urges inside of me take control, and you were hurt because of it. Because of me."

You ignore his cringing, crawling in between his spread legs to curl your arms around him. "I don't care about that! I thought I had lost you. I thought that you were gone. That all that was you had been wiped away. All because of a stupid potion that I helped to make!" You cling to him, rocking slightly back and forth. His arms hang limp at his sides, like he is afraid to touch you.

You bury your face against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, "I like you. Please tell me you like me too."

He is tense a moment more, before he melts under your touch. His arms hug you to him tightly. "More than anything. I like you. Far too much," You both cling too hard, not wanting to let go.

A loud buzzing makes you both jump. It's the oven. One of the pies you had made before was finished baking. You look at Haurchefant's confused face, shrugging, "I made you a pie."

You stand up, moving to turn off the oven and pull your pie out. Haurchefant watches you, still sitting sprawled on the floor. You can feel his gaze burning into your exposed shoulder. He's feeling guilty, but it wasn't his fault at all. He couldn't control what was happening. He won't be back to himself until Germanotta comes back with an actual antidote. 

You set the pie on a rack to cool. "I forgive you. I'm only saying this because you need to hear it. I don't feel like I have to forgive you for anything. Because it wasn't your fault," You tell him, not turning around so he doesn't have to see the full extent of the teeth marks on your shoulder and neck. "This isn't your fault at all, you know. You would never have done this, if you weren't being fed potion like some sort of lab rat." You hear him shifting around behind you. "Please don't leave."

He pauses. "Potion or not, It was I who did that to you. I hurt you. I... made you cry." 

You whirl around, your face set in a scowl. "Don't you dare. I had no problem with it, until I realized you weren't really there at all. I was only crying at the thought of losing you for such a stupid reason. To a potion I had helped make. Once you're back to normal, we'll do this again. Only this time, I'm going to mark you up." 

His eyes are wide, face flushing as he takes in the marks on your shoulder. "You did not mind?" You shrug your shoulders, brushing a hand over the reddish purple marks on your skin.  
"Well, the biting hurt a little bit, but everything else was nice." He clears his throat, looking down at the floor. You wish you knew if his regular ears blushed just like his face did.

"I'm just mad that you marked me up, and I haven't even been kissed by you yet. The whole camp will be in a tizzy of rumors over this, you know," You mutter, feeling petulant.  
He gapes at you for a solid minute before reaching out to touch you.

Germanotta bursts through the door, holding the antidote aloft, "I've got it!" She shouts. You sigh. When will people stop interrupting you? 

She stares at your shoulder with bug eyes, "By the fury! Lord Haurchefant, you've left so many marks!" 

She hands him the potion, staring with hard eyes until he drinks every last drop. "By the fury, that is vile," Haurchefant groans, his face twisted in disgust. You expect there to be another explosion like there was last time. Instead, there is a loud popping sound, a bright light obscuring Haurchefant from your vision for a few seconds, and then he's back to normal.

You circle around him, grabbing his hands to turn them and check for claws. He allows you to rake your fingers through his hair, checking for extra furry ears. You tug softly at his normal, pointed ears. You do that just because you want to. You linger a little bit when you check for his tail. There isn't one. He does still have a nice butt, though. 

Germanotta clears her throat as you stare a bit too long. You shrug at her, unrepentant. Haurchefant is flushed when you come to stand in front of him. Even he realized what you were doing standing back there for so long. "I like your butt," You say, not apologizing. "You wanted me to tell you all the things I liked about you yesterday, so I'm adding that one to the list."

Haurchefant splutters. Germanotta chokes on nothing, extremely flustered at the spectacle you two make. 

You turn back to the cooling rack, feeling better about everything that just happened."Does anyone want a piece of pie?"


	8. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of the night, the WoL hears a clatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The next chapter is something I'm really excited to post! I also have a chapter of Phoenix Down almost finished! Woo! I am on fiah! :O

You are reading in your room, the only light a few scattered candles lit spread about your room. You're trying to ignore the worry gnawing at you. You had not seen Lord Haurchefant all day. When asking around, all you had received was shaken heads and sad looks. Germanotta was the only one to tell you anything. She had only said that this was the one day, out of every year, that he takes for himself. 

The one day for what? You wonder.

You've read the same paragraph in your book fives times over. You can't concentrate. What if something was wrong? What if you were right and you had given him your bad luck? What if he was out there hurt, or worse? You turn the page in your book with too much force, ripping it out. You sigh, placing the page in the book and tossing it onto your bedside table.

You're getting ready for bed when you hear a clatter out in the hall.

You slink down to the floor, walking on silent feet towards your door. You turn the knob, your door swinging open on well oiled hinges, quiet. You peek out into the hall, before stepping out into the dark. The sound is louder out here. You stand in the dark, completely still until your eyes adjust. 

You don't call out. Who knows who it could be? They could be an intruder. You stalk swiftly through the hall, your bare feet touching the floor without a sound. 

Coming closer, you can hear the sound of two hushed voices, and one loud one. You stop. You know that loud voice. You step out into the dim light of a lit torch, surprising the other two.

The smallest one jumps, letting out a soft cry of fear. "You scared me half to death!" Tataru scolds you.

You find Tataru and Alphinaud, both dressed in clothes for sleep, helping an apparently quite intoxicated Haurchefant. He is leaning heavily on Alphinaud's shoulders. Tataru is holding his chainmail? 

"He would not keep it on," She said, looking down to avoid your eyes. Alphinaud does look at you, only with a blush blooming bright on his cheeks and ears. Ah, so the incident in Haurchefant's room was still an issue then. "He was quite insistent that we help him find your room," Alphinaud murmurs, a yawn cracking his jaw at the end of his sentence. 

Haurchefant is muttering incoherently, something about a desert? You reach out to touch him. His eyes blink open blearily, and he stares at you a few seconds before realizing who you are. "Dear heart, there you are!" He grins, like he had been looking for you for a while. He's swaying on his feet, leaning heavily on Alphinaud. He only seems to focus on you for a few moments before zoning out again. He's barely coherent right now. 

"Here I am," You say in reply. What in the world is he doing out here? And why was he so drunk he could barely stand? Alphinaud clears his throat, "If you do not mind, could he perhaps take rest in your room until he sleeps this off?" He is visibly struggling to hold all of Haurchefants weight, his shoulders straining with small spasms. You nod, "You grab his arms, I'll get his feet." 

Working together to manage Haurchefant's dead weight, Alphinaud and you slowly make your way down the hall to your room. You bedroom door is, thankfully, ajar. You must have forgotten to close it in your effort to keep quiet. Tataru trails behind you silently, carrying Haurchefant's chainmail. 

You walk backwards into your room, keeping on eye on Alphinaud to make sure he doesn't drop your precious cargo. You snort internally. He is cargo right now. You move over to your unmade bed, setting him down gently. Alphinaud props him up on your pillow, sliding his arms out from underneath his back. Tataru hands you his chainmail. You set it down in an unused chair in the corner of the room. 

"Well, I do believe it is past my bedtime," Alphinaud says, making for the door. Tataru nods along, following behind. "Wait." The both stop, turning to look at you. "I know things have been rather weird between us lately. I need to talk to you both, please. It doesn't have to be tonight, I can see that you are both tired. But tomorrow, if you would make time?" 

They both shift awkwardly. By the twelve, was it that bad to talk to you about this? They were all adults here. Well, Alphinaud was a teenager, but you still counted him as an adult in your book. He was not a child in your eyes. You don't understand why Tataru won't look at you, either.

"Please, I don't understand. Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?" You ask, your expression dropping at their continued silence. Tataru reaches out to you, her lower lip wobbling with oncoming tears, "Of course not! How could you think such a thing?"

You let her grab your hands, but still feel rather dejected by how they had been avoiding you. "Then why do you not look me in the eyes? Is it because of what happened in Lord Haurchefant's room? I told you, it wasn't what it looked like!"

You all turn to look at the bed as Haurchefant groans into wakefulness. "I was merely making a jest at your expense, Master Alphinaud. I meant no offense, truly. Do not take mine own misstep out on our dear Warrior of Light." You rush to his side to help as he moves to sit up. 

He smooths a hand down your arm in a light caress, his eyes expressing silent gratitude. You smile crookedly, grabbing one of your pillows to place behind him. 

"I place no fault in our friend, Lord Haurchefant. You were rather intoxicated at the time, just as you are now." Alphinaud says in reply, his tone disapproving. Haruchefant's expression darkens slightly. "I know anything I say in response to such will simply be ignored, so I will give no excuses for my behaviour. But know this, Master Alphinaud. Not all peoples grieve in quite the same way you do."

You all stare at Haurchefant, but you are the only one to reach out a hand to comfort him. He leans into the hand you press against his face, his dark look from before smoothing out into something softer. "My deepest apologies," Alphinaud says, regretful. 

Haurchefant waves him off, frowning. "Think nothing of it. You are still young, Master Alphinaud. You have much to learn in matters such as these. Though, I do hope not the hard way. I do not wish such pain upon any of you. You have already lost much in this war."

Haurchefant groans, leaning over to rest his head on your shoulder. You comb your fingers through his hair, running a hand down his back in comfort. "Forgive me, I am still not entirely sober," He says quietly, for your ears only. You shake your head, reaching out a hand to pour him a glaass of water from the carafe sitting on your nightstand. "Drink this, it'll help you feel better," You say, handing him the glass. His hands shake as he tries to sip it, so you help him with that, too. When he finishes, you take the glass from him to set back on your bedside table.

You turn to look at the Scions standing near the door, staring at you. "We'll talk tomorrow. You both should go get some rest." Alphinaud nods curtly, turning and walking out of the room without another word. You suspect he doesn't get scolded like a child very often. 

Tataru lingers, wringing her hands while staring at you with guilt filled eyes. You give her your attention. "I'm sorry if my actions hurt you in any way. You are my dearest friend, and I was quite embarrassed to hear what Alphinaud had to say about what he had seen. I know this is no excuse for the way I treated you, but I hope you can forgive me."

With that look on her face, you cannot deny her. "I do forgive you. Just, please talk to me. Embarrassment or not, I cannot stand to be ignored by you two. We are all that is left of the Scions. We should be standing together." With that said, you lean down to pick up the book you had thrown onto your nightstand just before you left your room. It had apparently slid straight off the side.

Tataru gasps, her hands flying to her face as your loose sleep shirt slips to one side, baring a shoulder. "What happened? You're covered in bruises!" You blink, staring down at your marked neck and shoulder. "Ah, that was also my fault," Haurchefant coughs, drawing attention to his position laying on the bed. "Things wound up a bit out of hand the other day." 

Tataru raises her hands to her ears, "Oh my, I do believe that is all I need to hear on that matter. If you will excuse me, I must be off to bed!" That being said, she turns heel and scurries out of the room before you can correct her on what actually happened. 

You sigh. "They never do stick around long enough to hear the whole story."

Haurchefant barks out a laugh. 

You turn to face him, setting your book on the table. "Are you feeling all right?" He sighs deeply, cocking his head at you and patting the bed in a motion meant for you to sit next to him. You do, sitting crosslegged as he lays back against the array of pillows you stacked behind him. 

"I had been so consumed in everything happening around me. In the joy I took in your extended stay here, that I had forgotten. For the first time in many years, I did not realize this day was upon me until it had already arrived." You brush a hand over his, curling your hand around it to slot your fingers together. He squeezes firmly, smiling down at your intertwined fingers. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." 

You gasp. So that was why he had been missing all day. "Did you go see your father then?" 

He nods. "I did. We go to her grave together, every year. I brought her favorite flowers, and told her about you. I like to think she would approve." He smiles softly, measuring his hands to yours, spreading his fingers wide so your hands sit palm to palm. His hands are rather large, even for an Elezen. You grip his fingers, bringing his hand up to your face so you can press a kiss to his knuckles. He beams at you, leaning back and opening his arms so you can lay down next to him. 

You settle against his side, your hand pressed against his chest to count out his heartbeats with your fingertips, just as you did the last time you were in this position. 

"What was she like?" You murmur, his heartbeat lulling you slowly to sleep. You listen to his voice as he spins lovely, heartwarming stories of his late mother. You wish you had the chance to meet her. You tell him so. He laughs, whispering how he wished she could have met you. "She would have liked you." He says.

You listen to him talk until his voice goes quiet. You're almost asleep when you feel him press a kiss to the top of your head. You mumble something, but you don't remember what. 

You fall asleep together. 

It's the best sleep you've had in a long time.


	9. Break the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL is feeling antsy. Haurchefants helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command, my dears. /winks  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D  
> Eeeeee! I'm listening to Into The Woods. So good. It puts me in a good mood. Anna Kendrick! Mmm, Chris pine! >.> Sorry, don't mind me.  
> I have the WoL pulling a Rick O'connell in this one. I love The Mummy. I have no shame.

You're jostling the entire table as you jiggle your leg in agitation. You haven't done anything of real worth in quite a while. To be honest, you're kind of itching for a fight. 

Haurchefant watches you with amusement, chin resting in his hand. A grin flashing his teeth at you. "What?" You frown at him. He chuckles lightly, reaching out a hand to press against your bouncing leg. "You seem rather antsy, my dear. Tell me, are you perhaps wishing for some excitement?" You flush, staring down at his hand as it squeezes your leg suggestively. 

You look at him, gulping down a sudden lump in your throat. He slips his hand off your leg, grabbing at one of your hands to pull you from your seat. You stumble as he pulls you with him, tugging you away from the table and out of the room. "Where are we going?" You ask, your voice coming out a pitch higher than you intended. 

He looks back at you as he drags you down the hall, winking flirtatiously."Your wish is my command, my dear." You close your eyes as the bright light of the outside snow blinds you for a few seconds. What? 

You blink in surprise as he clips his shield into place, his sword already resting sheathed at his side. When had he? You shake your head. "What are we doing then?" You ask, a smile pulling at your lips. He beams a smile at you, flinging out his arms, "Why, we're going on an adventure, dear heart! We will do battle, slaying many a foe to quench your thirst for excitement!"

He sidles up to your side, smiling a sly, sultry curve, "Unless, this is not the excitement you had in mind?" Your eyes widen, staring at him in shock. By the twelve, this man was shameless. Where had his bashful charm gone? You don't know how you'll survive all of this suave flirting. You'll overheat for sure! You're feeling rather hot right now, even surrounded by all this snow.

You back up a step, stumbling a little in your embarrassment. "N-no, this is fine. I would appreciate a chance to stretch my legs. Get the blood flowing." You mumble, looking anywhere but at him. He sighs, drawing your attention to his lips which have drawn down into a pout.

"Ah, but there are so many other ways I could help you with that. Are you certain you wish to do battle instead?" You gape at him, shaking your head. He smirks, shutting your mouth with a finger under your jaw. You swallow with difficulty, starting off in a random direction at a quick pace. "A-ah, how about we get going?" 

He catches up with you in a few short strides, thanks to his long Elezen legs. "Hmm, if that is your wish. Pray tell, what are we hunting for?" 

You have no idea. "Um," You glance around, spotting nothing in your vicinity except for mice and a few karakul. "Wolves? No, too easy. How about a Yeti?" You glance at him. 

He smiles, tilting his head. "Ah, how fun. It has been quite some time since I've had the chance to take on a beast such as that. I know just the place, come!" He trots off in a brisk pace, leaving you behind rather quickly. You run after him, yelping out a startled, "Wait for me!"

You catch up with him, the cold stinging your chest a little from that sprint. He grins at you, reaching out a hand. You blink, placing your hand in his. He slows down, walking slower with just your hand in his. You smile, looking at him from the corner of your eye. "Are we going anywhere?" You think he just wants an excuse to hold your hand. 

He laughs. "Of course. I would not drag you out in the cold for no reason. I rather like touching you in anyway I can, is that so bad?" You shake your head, squeezing his hand gently. "No. I like it, too." 

You walk silently for a while. Simply letting him lead you through the snow. 

He slips his hand from yours, raising an arm in front of you and using the other to point ahead of you. "There! Yeti are rather rare in these parts, so choose wisely. Those that do survive are vicious creatures. Try picking out a smaller one, if you can." You nod, picking through the small pack of yeti with your eyes. You think you've found the one, off to the side. Perfectly placed away from the rest of them. If you attack it, the other yeti seem far enough away not to join the fray. 

"How about that one?" You point it out to him, turning your head to look at him. He nods, sweeping down into an elegant bow, "After you, my dear." You laugh, creeping closer to get a better look at your prey. Yes, this should do nicely. You're heart is pounding already. You're ready for a fight. 

You pick up a sizable rock from the ground, tossing it once in the air before flinging it at the unsuspecting creature's back. It snorts angrily, turning with a growl to look at you. You grin savagely, bracing your feet. "Come on, big guy. Let's go."

You bounce lightly on your feet as it lumbers towards you. Come on, come on! 

With a grin of pure exhilaration, you let out a loud war cry, rushing up to the Yeti. But, it turns out, the Yeti was not as small as you sized it up to be. It towers several feet over you as it rises to its full height. Uh oh. You may have chosen the wrong yeti to pick a fight with.

Your clothes and hair blow back from the force of its answering roar, slobber flying out of its gaping maw. As you stare into its enraged eyes, you have deep regret along with second thoughts about this venture. 

"Uh uh," You say in reply, turning tail and dashing the other way. You grab Haurchefant's hand as you pass him by, dragging him behind you. "I had thought you wished to do battle!?" Haurchefant gasps, running to keep up with your fast pace. His chainmail must be heavy. He is slowing behind you as you keep your pace. 

"Not this one!" You call back.

You run through the snow, dodging frozen trees and jumping over fallen logs. Slipping by other creatures likely to pick a fight should you stand still for too long. 

You're gulping huge gasps of air by the time you stop, hands braced on your knees as you try to catch your breath. You turn to look at Haurchefant, letting out a small giggle. 

Haurchefant laughs with you, "I believe we've lost it." 

A shifting of white out of the corner of your eye tells you otherwise. "Look out!" You tackle Haurchefant to the side, just in time to avoid a swipe of the Yeti's claws. You jump to your feet just as fast, drawing your weapon. Haurchefant sits up from his spot laying in the snow behind you. "A tenacious beast, is it not? One would think it would have given up after a short time running." You snort, shifting your weight to block an oncoming attack. "No kidding."

Haurchefant comes to stand at your side, drawing his sword, shield held up on his offhand. "Shall we, my dear?" You nod, grinning at him. 

"Let's see what you've got, My Lord." You laugh, springing at the yeti. You scoop up a bit of snow, flinging it into its open eyes. It snorts, wiping at its face. You slide between its legs while its distracted, putting you at its open back. You kick out at its back, sending it stumbling in Haurchefant's direction. He lets out a laugh, dodging to the left as he swings out, slicing into its unprotected side. It roars angrily, rising to its feet to charge at you. You know this move. And this time there's nothing to trip you. You wait until the very last moment, dodging to the side just before it reaches you. 

You hop onto its back, whacking it upside the head with your weapon. Haurchefant chuckles, "I don't believe I've seen anyone use such a strange tactic before. Perhaps you could show my knights a few moves!" You scoff. "Haha, very funny!" The yeti grabs at you, but you duck under its reaching hands, getting in a few stabs at its shoulders and back. Your luck runs out as it grabs ahold of one of your legs. You squawk, kicking out to no avail as it tightens a hand around your ankle. You dangle from its grip, swiping out with your weapon rather uselessly. Your winter cloak droops down over your chest, flashing Haurchefant with the skintight pants you wore underneath. Really skintight. Like leather pants, really. 

"I rather like this angle, it suits you!" Haurchefant calls out, jumping back so as not to be speared by one of its tusks. You groan, "Are you serious right now? Help me down!"

Haurchefant rolls to avoid another swipe, "I'm trying, my dear! Hang in there!" 

You frown. "Really?" You use your own body weight to swing back and forth until you can reach close enough to grasp at the yeti's arm. You stab the hand gripping you ankle, but the yeti doesn't let go. It gets angry. It raises you up to meet enraged eyes, snarling in your face.

You grunt as the Yeti flings you away. You fly through the air to slam into the frozen lake not far away, sliding a few feet to the very center. The ice shudders beneath you as you stumble to your feet. You're seeing double when you open your eyes. Two Haurchefants, you giggle. 

You let out a cheer as Haurchefant blocks a blow with his shield, stabbing out with his sword hand. He tosses you a grin as the Yeti cries out, preening under your attention. 

As Haurchefant ducks under a wide swing, he thrusts upwards, piercing through the yeti's throat. It clutches at the wound, gurgling on it's own blood, before falling forward to slam into the ground; dead. You stare at Haurchefant from your place standing on the frozen lake, spiderweb cracks forming beneath your feet. 

He turns to stare at you with wide eyes, watching in horror as the ice breaks open beneath your feet, pulling you with it. You barely have time to gulp a breath of air as the water sucks you under. You push against the ice blocking your way out, but it is no use. It has slid back into place. It won't budge. You stare with wide eyes as Haurchefant appears above you, his chainmail strangely absent. He scrabbles at the ice, trying to pry it up with his fingers. 

When that doesn't work he tries his sword. He stabs it down into the ice, using the handle like a lever to try and push up the large chunk of glacier. That doesn't work either. His sword just ends up stuck in the ice. Next he tries his shield, stabbing down with the pointed end. He presses his full weight into it, straining to break the frozen barrier between you. His shield skids out from underneath him, sliding away.

His panicked expression is the only thing that warms you in the freezing water. Your lungs are burning now. You won't be able to hold your breath for much longer. Even now, bubbles escape your lips through your exertion. He holds up a hand, motioning for you to wait. You nod. You trust him. He will do everything in his power to protect you, he had said so himself. 

He disappears for a moment, before you feel the ice tremble under your hands pressed against the ice. Water explodes outwards next to you as Haurchefant bursts through the ice, reaching for you through the water. He presses his mouth to yours, breathing air into your burning lungs. You gasp against his lips, clutching at him desperately as he breathes sweet air into you. 

Working together, you both swim downwards until your legs are pressed against the ice, kicking out against it. The ice shudders once, twice, three times before breaking open. Swimming in unison, you both grasp at the ledge before it can close up again. You both come up at the same time, gasping for air. You glare at him heatedly as you cough out water. You slap at him even as he pulls you from the freezing water, "That. was. so. stupid!" You growl, slapping at his chest with each pause between words. You both lay against the ice, shivering in the cold air.

He laughs, clutching you to him like you are the most precious thing in the world. "It worked, did it not?" You shudder against him. "What if it didn't?! You would have died down there with me!" 

He grips your chin in his hands, tilting your face up to meet his. "It would have been worth it, even then. I would not want to live in a world, where I did nothing as you died in front of mine own eyes." You sob out a breath, pressing your forehead against his as you cup his face. 

"I can't lose you, don't you understand that?" He smiles, slow and sweet. "Then we are of the same mind," Your mind goes blank as he crushes his lips to yours. His lips are cold, but his tongue is hot as it laps at the seam of your lips. You part your mouth, twining your tongue with his as he kisses you with all the passion built up over the days you've spent together. You moan into his mouth, sliding your hands up from his jaw to cup his ears. He shudders against you, groaning deep in his throat as you rub the tip of his ears between your fingers. 

You pull back, gasping. "I'm still," He dives in for another kiss, cutting you off. You pull back again, but he still kisses you as you try to talk. "Mmmm-Mad at you!" You cup his jaw again, sliding your lips from his so you can kiss and bite at his throat. He gasps at the first press of your teeth, letting out a hiss of air. "I told you I would get you back," Your voice is almost a growl as you suck a mark just under his jaw. He won't be able to hide it. 

"Hngh! Do I," You bite down. "Ah! Look like I'm complaining?" He lets out a soft whine as you pull your face away. "No, don't leave." You smile a smug little grin. He may be better at flirting than you, but you had the ability to make him beg. You dip back down for a few more slow kisses, humming against his mouth. 

A full body shiver suddenly wracks you. The cold is seeping through your wet clothes into your very bones. Haurchefant rubs his hands up and down your arms, trying to warm you with the friction. You're both shivering now. "I th-think now would be a g-good time to f-find some shelter, d-don't you?" You say through chattering teeth. Haurchefant nods, pulling you both up when he sits upright. You curl against him, shuddering. He steals one more kiss before standing.

You laugh against his lips, kissing back helplessly.

"There is a cave nearby that we use in case of emergency. For sudden blizzards and the like. Come, quickly. Before you catch your death out here." He gathers up his shield and chainmail. You both have to work together to pull his sword from it's place wedged in the ice. He grabs your hand, leading you away from the lake carefully. You don't want to fall through the ice again.

You stare at his back as he leads you to the cave. You realize suddenly that you're in love with him. I love you, you whisper in your head. Just to test it out. It feels good.

I love you, you mouth at his turned back. 

But you're not quite brave enough to say it out loud, just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a continuation of this one! <3 Into the cave! Cuddles for warmth, maybe more smooching? Who knows! :) /laughs wickedly.


	10. Into the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant leads the WoL to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. So tired. But I managed to finish it! In other news, today is my birthday. Yep, good old August 6th. And my present for myself is a present for you guys! Yaaay. /flails her arms like Kermit the frog! I hope you enjoy it. Any lack of sense is due to my tired brain. Thank you very much.

He leads you through the snow to a well hidden overcropping of rocks. You glance around, not seeing the cave he spoke of. He holds up a finger, winking at you with that charming grin. "Watch me." You smile through through your shivers, watching closely as he steps right up to the largest boulder. He smooths his hands over it, seemingly searching for something.

He curls his fingers into a groove of some sort and you watch, amazed as he pulls the boulder open like a latch to a treasure chest, revealing the cave behind a sheet of rock. 

"How did you to that?" You ask, stepping into the cave as he waves you inside. He lights a torch on the wall before closing the boulder-like door behind you, closing you inside and away from the elements. "We've had this cave here for quite some time. We found it by accident during a snowstorm of the likes I've never seen again. It was pure luck that we survived it. When it was over, I took some of my best men with me to make this cave more hospitable."

He grabs the torch off of the wall, motioning you to follow him as he walks deeper into the cave. "How far does this cave go?" You ask, staring out into the blackness far ahead of you. "Rather far, my dear. Do try to stay by my side, I wouldn't want you to become lost in here." You shuffle closer to him in reply. You really don't want to get lost either. 

There's something about the darkness in general that sets the hairs on the back of your neck rising. You don't like the dark. To be honest, the dark reminds you too much of the Ascians. What lies in wait just beyond the reach of the light. You frown, reaching out to grasp at Haurchefant's hand. He turns his head to look at you, startled. You offer him a shrug, feeling sheepish. "I don't like the dark." He squeezes your hand gently, tugging you closer to his side. "Stay close. I will be your light." 

You smile, ducking your head with a blush as you reply. "You already are." He pauses, turning to face you with a sort of pout on his face. You blink. Had you said something wrong? He sighs, slicking his wet hair back with the hand not holding the torch. "Really, my dear? You cannot say such things! I find myself wishing to kiss you and it is with great restraint that I do not!" 

You frown, peaking up at him through your lashes. "Why don't you?" The torch clatters to the ground and you give out a soft sound of surprise as he grabs you. Before you can get a word out his lips are on yours. You melt against him, hands sliding into his hair as he kisses the breath out of you. He pulls back after a minute of frantic kissing, "We should probably-" You pull his face back to yours, a whine to your voice. "Later!" He sighs against your mouth, seeming rather reluctant to separate from you. 

You suck his lower lip into your mouth, giving the it a soft tug with your teeth. Haurchefant groans, his hands clutching you to him in a tight embrace. He nips at your lips in retaliation, soothing the gentle bite with a swipe of his tongue. You pull back, gasping for air. Haurchefant's eyes are hooded with desire as he meets your gaze. "I do believe I've told you this before. I find I must repeat myself around you. You do not play fair." You grin, flashing your teeth at him. 

He breathes deep, closing his eyes as if he's gathering strength. "You make this difficult for me, my dear. We must get out of these wet clothes lest we fall ill. What will Germanotta say if I return you in bad health? I will not hear the end of it." He sighs, releasing you from his hold and bending to pick up his fallen torch. The fire has dulled down to an ember. He quickly brings it back up to a bright flame. You chuckle, amused at the thought of one of his own knight's scolding him. "Perish the thought. We'd best move along then." He smiles at you, tilting his head in the direction of the deepening darkness. "Come. It is not much farther now. I will build us a fire once we arrive at our destination."

You trail close behind, aware of every pin drop of sound in the darkness in front and in back of you. You really dislike the dark. The tunnel opens up into a wide circular room, another opening on the other side of the room leading deeper into the cave. "Is this a cave or some kind of underground mine?" Haurchefant chuckles, using his lit torch to spark a fire to the other torches hanging in their posts throughout the room. You relax in increments as the room becomes brighter with each torch brought to a flame. "Thank you," You mumble, embarrassed that your discomfort of the dark was so apparent. He smiles as you, beckoning you over to the fire pit with a wave of his arm. 

You sit down next to a pelt of soft fur, stroking your hands through it as Haurchefant grabs already prepared kindling, setting up the firepit in neat practiced motions. You watch his hands, entranced as he uses flint and steel to start up a fire. His kindling sparks to life, and you stare at his mouth as he blows on the ember until the kindling lights up in a decent sized flame. 

He turns to look at you, catching you staring. You flush, but meet his eyes as he winks at you. "Oh, don't look at me so. We still have yet to do before we can rest. " He stands from his kneeling position, walking to a large armoury chest you had failed to notice in your first sweep of the room. He digs through it, pulling out several blankets. He sets those aside before sifting through it's contents once more.

He shifts his body to look at you, tilting his head side to side as he rakes his eyes over your form. You blush, crossing your arms. You feel naked under such a look. "Hmm, I should have something in your size." He turns back to the chest, pulling out a long tunic and a pair of trousers looking about your size. He eyes you critically, shaking out the tunic before nodding his head. "This should do it. The trousers will be a bit long on you, I think. Though that should help in keeping your feet warm." You wiggle your freezing toes in your sodden boots, feeling that you could use some warmth right about now. You fumble with the ties. Your hands are so cold that you're having difficulties. 

You blink as Haurchefant kneels in front of you, setting the clothes meant for you aside. "May I?" He murmurs, reaching for the ties threaded through your fingers. You nod. He rest his hands over yours, pulling the cords from your fingers. He unties your boots in short work, leaving you in your soaking wet boot socks. He chuckles, pulling those off as well. He has your bare feet in his hands now, tickling his fingertips across your sensitive arches. 

Your foot jerks at the ticklish sensation, a snort of laughter pulled out of you. You clap a hand over your mouth, staring into Haurchefant's devilish blue eyes. His grin has a bit of fox left in it, after all. You shake your head, pleading with your eyes as he wiggles his fingers at you. Laughter shrieks out of you as he tickles your foot. Your feet kick out at him, only to be caught in his waiting hands. 

"Ah, it seems I've found a weakness in you after all. Who knew the Warrior of Light was ticklish." You frown at him, put out that he would use your weakness against you. "Come now, my dear. I wouldn't use such a weakness against you. Or would I?" He holds his hands up in surrender at your answering glower. "Ah! I say that in jest!" You snort, pulling your legs away from his hands. He scoops up your dry clothes, offering them to you with a sweet smile. You narrow your eyes. Too sweet. You know he's going to use the fact that you're ticklish against you someday. Perhaps not today, or tomorrow. At some point in the future, you imagine. 

You pluck the clothes from his hands, maintaining eye contact as he stares at you. You frown, making a twirling gesture with your finger. "Oh!" He exclaims, as if he forgot you needed to change. "I'll just turn around then, shall I?" You nod, watching him until his back is completely turned. Still, you stare at him as you reach for the ties of your winter cloak. He doesn't turn. 

You sigh, slipping out of the cloak before spreading it out by the fire in hopes of it drying. You hope it can be salvaged. Tataru had been nice enough to make it for you. The least you can do is try to take care of it. Alas, such is the fate of most of your armor. Most ruined in battle.

You're down to just your skintight pants, clad in those and your damp small clothes. You wiggle out of the pants with great difficulty, the fabric clinging to you like a second skin. A choked sound has your gaze snapping back to Haurchefant. His back is turned to you, but you have a feeling he snuck a peek. You slide the pants over your feet, letting the pants drop to the ground in a wet slap. You're pretty sure those are ruined. You'll bring them back, but you can't imagine what Tataru will have to say in response. You're likely to receive much tutting and tsking when you return. 

You slip out of your small clothes quickly. Tugging on the tunic and long trousers over your chilled skin. You clear your throat softly, alerting Haurchefant to your state of dress. He turns towards you, taking in the fit of the loaned clothes. "Ah, they suit you quite well. Perhaps you could just take them with you when we depart." You smile, shrugging your shoulders. He bends down to scoop up one of the blankets he had pulled from the chest, shaking it out before draping it over your shoulders. 

You sit down on the soft pelts, spreading out your fingers in the silky fur. "You should change, too. I'm sure Germanotta will react the same no matter which one of us ends up sick." 

Haurchefant laughs, pulling out clothes from the chest. "Of that you can be sure. You will not sneak a peek as I change?" You look up at him, snorting as he waggles his eyebrows at you. "What? Like you did?" He gasps, a look of mock outrage on his face. "Why, I never!" You give him an unimpressed look, folding the blanket around you tighter. He grins, raking his fingers through his hair. "...Ah, so you caught me. I could not resist, my dear. T'was but a second of bliss, I promise you." You roll your eyes, cupping your cheeks in your hands to hide your blushing face. 

"Well, fair is fair. Would you not agree? I would not dissuade you should you want a lingering stare." You flush, staring with wide eyes as he bends to ubuckle his boots. "What are you implying?" 

He grins, pulling off his boots and setting them aside. "Ah, a fair trade my dear. Never let it be said that I am not generous. You would like a peek, no?" You splutter out a bunch of nonsensical gibberish, blushing hotly. 

He was bluffing, right? You bet he's bluffing. He has to be bluffing. You breathe deep, pulling the best poker face you can manage. Think Germanotta, you remind yourself. Yeah. That's right! Germanotta had the best poker face. "Go on, then." You say, trying your best to keep your voice even. 

He pauses, tilting his head to gauge how serious you are. "I-indeed?" You nod, keeping a straight face even as your blush gives you away. "Yes, I d-definitely want a p-peek." Damn that stutter! His lips curve up into a sly grin, catching your stutter. "As you wish."

Twelve have mercy. You gulp, eyes wide as he strips out of his wet undershirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. You drag your eyes up to his face, trying your very best not to oogle him. By the twelve, it was difficult though! Years of training his body for swordplay and other such things have left him in wonderful shape, you have to admit. His eyes are hooded, reminding you eerily of when he was under the effects of that antidote. He swipes his tongue over his lower lip, drawing your attention to the redness of his kiss bruised mouth. 

You clear your throat, feeling rather overheated under your blanket. "Th-that's enough, I think. F-fair's fair and all that, right?" You stammer out, laughing nervously as your turn your body in the opposite direction. Haurchefant sighs behind you, "Ah, such a pity."

You tuck your face into your blanket, feeling overwhelmingly flustered. The sound of him changing is loud behind you. You jump as his hand touches your shoulder. You turn your head, peeking through your fingers at him. He smiles at you, brushing his hand down your arm gently. "Worry not, dear heart. I would never want to do anything that made you uncomfortable."

You smile, nodding your head. "I know. Thank you for saying it, though." 

He settles in next to you, the act of crossing his legs seeming elegant when he does it. He curls his own blanket around himself, resting his hands on his knees as he smiles at you. You duck your head, realizing how intimate this was. You're all alone here, no one else to interrupt you as they usually do.

"Thank you, for today. Even though it turned out the way it did. I'm glad to have spent it with you." His eyes crinkle with his beaming smile. He opens up his blanket like a cape, beckoning you close with a wave of his arm. "Come here, my sweet Warrior." You flush, scooting close to his side. He drapes his banket over your shoulder, engulfing you in the warmth generated from his body heat. 

You sigh, leaning your weight against him. Your eyes are blinking drowsily. You had a trying day today. Almost dying tends to make you tired. You blink your eyes open as you feel him press a kiss to the crown of your head. "Tired, my dear?" You nod, yawning into your hand. 

He leans back, pulling you with him as he lays down on top of the furs underneath you. You snuggle against him, slowly lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest. 

When you wake, it is to the feel of his lips dragging over your face. You blink your eyes open, following the trail of his lips with the turn of your head. You push your lips against his, initiating the kiss this time. He kisses you lazily, parting your lips with a sweet swipe of his tongue. You hum against his mouth, still half asleep. 

He's leaning over you, arms braced on either side of you to hold up his own weight as he kisses you awake. You're enjoying yourself, never having felt quite the way he makes you feel. Which is why you ignore the sound of running feet until you can't anymore. You drop your head back, groaning. So, you had been found then. 

Haurchefant turns his head to look, his face dismayed. You can never quite get into a moment with him without being interrupted. 

It turns out to be Germanotta. Two knights trailing behind her. A Lalafell and an Elezen, both gasping as they try to keep up with her pace. "You run so fast!" The Lalafell groans, resting his hand on the wall as he pants heavily. The Elezen seems to be in better shape, but even she looks a little out of breath compared to Germanotta. Who seems perfectly fine? Huh. 

"Halone be praised! I feared for the safety of both of you. Glad am I that you are unharmed." You smile, waving at her from your place tucked under Haurchefant. Germanotta pauses, the focus of her eyes darting back and forth between you. She clears her throat, straightening her posture."I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" She says, a questioning lilt to her voice. 

Haurchefant sighs, leaning back on his heels so you can sit up. "It matters not. The moment is over. I assure you, we could have found our way back in our own time." 

Germanotta smiles, but it isn't a nice one. You feel rather threatened just looking at it. "Be that as it may, My Lord. I have come to fetch you. Pray, gather your things and we will make for Camp Dragonhead." You duck behind Haurchefant, a little intimidated as she sets her eyes on you. 

Her eyes warm considerably when she addresses you. "I am glad to see you safe, my friend." You smile, opening your mouth to reply only to close your eyes in a loud sneeze. Germanotta stares at you, a disapproving frown marring the pleasantness of her face. "You're ill? What happened?" 

She takes in the state of your dress, the clothes spread out by the fire and comes to a conclusion rather quickly. "By the fury! Did you fall into the lake?" You nod your head, feeling a bit like a scolded child. "All is well, Germanotta. There was a situation, but we handled it by working together." She shakes her head, stepping up to press a hand to Haurchefant's forehead. "My Lord, you're burning with fever." She sighs, her face fraught with worry. 

She turns to address the other two, who quickly stand at attention. "Gather their effects, if you would. We must make haste for Camp Dragonhead." 

You share a look with Haurchefant, shrugging your shoulders. He huffs, bending down to kiss you one last time. You smile against his mouth. 

"Enough of that, you two. You need rest. Not to exert yourselves further." You blush up to the roots of your hair, hiding you face in your hands as Haurchefants laughs. "Germanotta!" You groan, your voice taking on a bit of a whine. She smiles, winking at you.

Ugh. Twelve save you from these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :D Everyone have a good day now, because I posted fluff and not terrible angst. It would be just like me to post angst on my own birthday, haha. It's 3 AM and I'm just going to bed now. I'm so tired. Good morning. O-O


	11. Cough Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick!WoL and Sick!Haurchefant with appearances from Tataru, Alphinaud, and Germanotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so funny. I wrote a sickness themed chapter, while I'm sick. Ahah. Tragic. /ughblah
> 
> A dark world aches for a splash of the sun. >.> I like this song. Haurchefant is the sun in our dark world. Kthxbye.

You're sick in bed. 

You can't remember the last time you had a cold like this. When you were a child, maybe. It feels like so long ago now. You shake the thought of the past out of your head. It doesn't matter here. It was a long time ago. 

Germanotta had clucked her tongue at you as she fussed about. Gathering up your sleeping attire and making you change in your bathing room. She had left you in the capable hands of Tataru and Alphinaud, who had fussed over you just as much, if not more than she did. 

Tataru had insisted in tucking you into your bed. Instructing Alphinaud in what to fetch to better your health. Hot tea for your sore throat. Spicy soup meant to keep your nose from stuffing up. Cool water and a towel for when your fever starts up again. And many more things you think to be rather unnecessary. Really, they needn't go through all this trouble. All you really need to do is sleep it off. 

Tataru wouldn't hear of it. Alphinaud was no help, either. He merely smiled, shrugged at your pleading looks, and went to gather the things asked of him.

Traitor.

He comes back with everything balanced neatly on a tray. You frown at him, sniffling. He sets it down on your bedside table before pulling up a chair to watch as Tataru fusses over you. You frown as Tataru picks up the steaming bowl of spicy soup, scooping up a spoonful to blow on. You feel like a child as she offers it to you, avoiding your hands as you try to reach for the bowl. 

"Uh uh! None of that, my friend. You're sick and I intend to take care of you!" Tataru says, her voice scolding. You glare at Alphinaud as he laughs at you. "You would do well to listen to her, my friend. She won't take no for an answer." You sigh deeply, opening your mouth for the waiting spoon. Tataru beams at you, delighted that you'd given in. You sip at the broth delicately, hardly tasting it with your nose so congested. 

The third mouthful has you choking. 

By the twelve! It was spicy. Your eyes begin to water as the heat finally sets in. Tataru is alarmed, setting the soup down to pat you on the back as you cough. Alphinaud reaches for the tray, handing Tataru a glass of water. Tataru tilts the glass at your lips, giving you small sips. You cough a few more times before you sit back, tears streaming down your face and nose feeling runny. "No more of that, please." You say, defeated by that spicy soup. 

They both nod. Faces filled with guilt. Good, they should feel guilty for putting you through that. The stuff was vile. You don't think there's actually any nutritional value in that, just a bunch of intensely spicy peppers.

Tataru hands you a tissue. You accept it, wiping at your eyes and blowing your nose. You chuck it, balled up, into your waste bin nearby. At least your aim is still good. 

Tataru holds up a mug of tea, a faintly medicinal smell reaching you through the steam rising from the top. You eye it warily, still feeling betrayed from the soup they fed you. Her bottom lip wobbles dangerously as you look at her, and your eyes widen with dismay. Oh no, please don't cry. You lean forward, allowing her to bring the mug to your lips. You blow on it gently before you sip it, glaring at Alphinaud over Tataru's shoulder as he grins at you. 

He raises his hands, as if in surrender. "I do believe we've found a chink in our friend's armor, Tataru." He says, offering up your weakness on a silver platter. Tataru turns her head to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Alphinaud?" He smiles at her, tilting his head in your direction. "It's you, Tataru. You look as if you're about to cry, and lo and behold, our dear friend gives in." You glare at Alphinaud, utterly betrayed. 

Tataru turns to look at you, bewildered and blushing. "Is he telling tales?" You duck your head, embarrased. She stares at you with wide eyes. You sigh, admitting the truth. "I can't stand it when you cry. Please don't use it against me." Tataru sets the mug down, turning back to you to throw her arms around you. 

You grunt, not expecting such a reaction. You pat at her back softly as she squeezes you in a hug. You raise your eyebrows at Alphinaud, who looks rather put out that you spoiled his fun. "You want a hug, too?" You ask, voice deadpan. He flushes, turning his head away with a prideful sniff. "I'm quite alright, thank you."

He totally wants a hug. You'll let him have his pride, though. Because you're a good person who doesn't use your friend's weaknesses against them. That's just rude. 

Tataru pulls back from your embrace, eyes bright and smile wobbly. "You're a wonderful friend. I hope you know that Alphinaud and I appreciate you more than anything. We were quite worried when we found out that you fell into that lake. Thank the twelve that Lord Haurchefant was there to help." You flush, deciding it best not to tell her that the only reason you had been out, to fall into said lake, was because of Haurchefant. 

It was a fault on both sides, really. You can't fully blame Haurchefant, nor can you fully place blame on yourself. You were both rather reckless, running off to do battle like that. Though, honestly? You'd do it again in a heartbeat. You haven't had fun like that in quite some time. There was just something about spending time with him. He makes you feel like you're more. 

More than just The Warrior of Light. Capable of emotions. The ability to just go out for the sake of fun. No mission required. You want to have that, more than anything. You want to have it with him. What you wouldn't give to have him by your side. Oh boy, you're in deep. 

You sip at the tea absentmindedly when Tataru holds it up to your lips again. You already know that you're in love with him. You just didn't realize how deep these feelings were. Tataru sits back once you finish, empty mug in her hands. She smiles at you when a yawn forces it's way past your lips. You blink sleepy. You hadn't felt quite so tired before. 

Tataru giggles, setting the mug on the tray. "The medicine is taking hold, I see. You'll be better in no time at all." You sway slightly, your brain feeling muddled already. Medicine? Ugh, of course. The tea would end up making you sleepy. So much for planning an escape once they leave you alone. Alphinaud steps up to your bed, smiling softly at you. 

He helps you settle against your pillows, raising your blanket up around you. You smile at him, eyes drooping. "You're.. the best, Alphinaud. You... You know that?" He chuckles, raising a hand to smooth over your forehead. You hum, relaxed at his soft touch. "Get some sleep, my friend." You nod, blinking your eyes open. "I forgive you. From before." He pauses, looking at you with sad eyes. "Thank you, my friend. I am sorry for how I acted."

You yawn loudly, barely awake now. "S'ok, I still like you." You don't hear what he says in reply. You're already asleep.

Your dreams are strange things. In one dream, you fall into the lake. You're drowning, and Haurchefant is not there to save you. You wake up in the snow, in another. There are two Haurchefant's there, standing over you. They've ears like a fox, tails to boot. They talk to you in strange riddles, circling around you in a predatory manner. The last dream you have before you wake, is of Haurchefant banging on the ice above you. Forced to watch as you die in front of him.

You jerk awake at a sudden clatter, rolling out of your bed to land in a confused lump on your cold floor. You drag your head up, tangled up in your blanket, to stare at your door. You stumble to your feet, rubbing a hand down your tired face. Your doorknob is jiggling, as if someone is on the other side trying to get in. You yawn, turning the knob so the lock clicks open from your side. 

 

You blink in surprise as Haurchefant staggers into your room, landing in a rumpled heap at your bare feet. You stare down at him, still feeling the effects of your medicine. "What are you doing here?" You ask. He jerks upright, raising a finger to his lips as he shushes you frantically. You frown at him, closing the door behind him as he stands up, making his way into your room. 

He's dressed in his own sleeping attire, something you've not seen him wear before. He's double checking the locks on your windows. Closing your drapes over them. "What are you doing?" You ask, blinking as your room slowly darkens with every drape he closes. He turns to look at you, eyes wide with panic. "Lock the door!" He says, voice a fierce whisper. You lock the door, worried now. "Are we under attack?" 

No, that doesn't seem right. He would be carrying his weapon, and dressed for battle if you were truly in danger. What's all the fuss about, then? He turns to look at you, face serious. "Worse. I've escaped the watchful eye of Germanotta. She's looking for me." You pale, walking over to your bed to sit down. 

"Why did you come here then?" He's dragged you into it. Now you're an accomplice. Oh no, Germanotta is going to strangle you. You reach up to touch your throat with a fearful gulp. He comes to stand before your bed, eyes pleading as he reaches out to grab your shoulders. 

"Please, my dear. You mustn't allow her to find me! The woman is mean in her revenge! She blames me for your illness, and has taken it upon herself to deal out horrid punishments she likes to call 'medicine'." He scoffs at the last word, disgusted. You try not to smile, you really do. Alas, you can't stop the snort of laughter as it leaves your lips. He pulls back, offended. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. What did she do to you?" He sighs, turning around to flop onto your bead. "She forced me to drink this foul tea. Absolutely repugnant." You stare at your own mug, empty on your tray. Could it be the same kind of tea? 

"Then, there was the terribly spicy soup. I'm certain it was made with dragonfire peppers. They're a kind of pepper grown here. You only need a little. It is sometimes added to soups, or even hot chocolate to ward off the chill. But that soup! It was made out of nothing but that vile pepper, of that I am sure!" You smile, shaking your head. So, he had the same medicine you did. 

He sits up abruptly, hair mussed. "What kind of soup did they give you?" You blink as he reaches for your bowl. Oh! You reach out to stop him as he takes a sip, but you're too late. He pulls back, making a sound of alarm. You grab at the carafe on your tray, pouring him a glass quickly. He's making a pained face, fanning at his mouth with both hands in a futile motion. 

You hand him the glass, feeling horrible for not stopping him in time. He gulps it down quickly, spilling water down his front in his haste. He's gasping once he finishes it, handing the glass back to you. You place it back on your tray. "I'm so sorry," You say, reaching out to touch his hand. He pats your hand, shaking his head. "No, no. That was my fault." 

He turns to face you, face bashful. "Ah, you must think me rather foolish. I take it your tea was the same as mine?" You nod your head, a grin tugging at your lips. He groans, falling back on your bed again. You smile down at him, leaning over him to press a kiss to his pouting mouth. He grins at you when you pull away. "If this is what I gain for being foolish, I would do so more often." You laugh, shaking your head. 

You don't resist as he pulls you down for more kisses. His hands cup your face, thumbs rubbing against your cheekbones. You smile against his mouth, reaching up to caress his ears. You feel his answering groan rumble through you. You laugh, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Remember what I said about playing fair?" He says, pulling his hands away from your face to smooth down your sides. You stare at him, eye wide. Oh no. You shriek with laughter as he digs his fingers into your sides, tickling you mercilessly. 

"No, no! You.. ch-cheater!" You cry, burying your face into his neck as you laugh helplessly. "Do you yield?" He growls playfully, rolling over to loom over you. You shake your head, refusing to give in. His fingers seem to hone in on your most ticklish spots. You're laughing so hard it hurts. "Stop, stop! I can't!" You gasp, your side cramping from your nonstop giggles. 

He doesn't let up, grinning down at you. "I ask again, do you yield?" You nod your head, gasping. "Y-yes! I yield, I yield!" He stops his tickle assault, leaning over you with a smug look on his face. You pant beneath him, feeling exhausted. "I... knew it," You say, still a bit short of breath. He grins down at you, unrepentant. "Knew what, my dear?" You growl, reaching out an arm to grab one of your pillows. You swing up, swatting him in the face with it. He falls over onto his side, shocked at your surprise attack. "I knew you would use that against me!" 

You hug your pillow to you, flopping down next to him on the bed. "That wasn't fair." You tell him, poking out your lower lip. He turns his head to look at you, smiling. "My apologies, dear heart." Yet he makes no promises not to do it again. You narrow your eyes at him, suspicious. 

He raises his hands in surrender, turning on his side to face you. "Ah, come now, my sweet. No need for more pillow violence. " You huff, hugging your pillow tight. He pouts at you, sighing dramatically. "Such is my life. I am feeling jealous of a pillow. Won't you cuddle me instead?" You snort out a laugh, tossing your pillow to your headboard and holding out your arms for him. He snatches you up, wrapping his limbs about you like some sort clingy creature. You can't really think of what, right now. You have Haurchefant wrapped around you. 

"Hmmm," He purrs, tightening his grip around you in a firm squeeze. "Now you're mine." You flush, staring at his pleased smile. "Y-yes. I am." You say, stumbling over your words. He freezes, staring down at you. His eyes are serious now as he looks at you. "Are you really?" 

You nod your head, speechless. He's soft now. Eyes, lips, even his body language is loose. "I love you, too." Your head jerks back. "Wh-what d-did you just s-say?" He leans down to kiss you, slow and sweet. You kiss back hesitantly, still feeling shocked. He pulls back, looking at you like you're his whole world. "You said it, before. You were almost asleep at the time, so I did not wish to bring it up. But now... I cannot hold this back any longer. I love you, too." 

You didn't realize you were crying until he wipes the tears away. "I love you," You whisper. He smiles. "I love you. I love you!" You pull him down for another kiss, feeling relieved.

"I love you, too."

Neither of you notice the lock clicking, your bedroom door swinging open on silent hinges. Three people stand in the doorway, staring with wide eyes at the scene before them. 

"They finally confessed!" Tataru cheers, her voice a mere whisper. Alphinaud nods, eyes wide. "Indeed. I did not think it would be so soon. I suppose I owe you currency, Germanotta." Germanotta smiles, tilting her head. "You do. I told you it would not be long. Feelings such as these are hard to ignore, you know." 

Alphinaud turns his head to look at her, eyes keen. "You say that as if you have experience in such matters. Tell me, is there someone special in you life?" Germanotta shakes her head, a pained smile on her face and in her eyes. "Not anymore. Come, let us go. We should give them privacy." 

The door closes gently, unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, umm... I was not expecting that ending?? This snuck up on me just like the first confession did. I was intending to have Germanotta interrupt them before it got too serious. What the heck happened? Whomp, there it is. Huh.. So, now they've confessed. Now what? Should the next chapter be the end? I was really intending for this story to be 15 chapters long. There's too many questions. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. That ending... wow. Okay, good night everybody! :D


	12. In plain sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah. It's been so long! I'm so sorry. I've been working. OTL I missed you guys! I missed writing. But every night after work I would stare at my blinking word pad and words would not come. /cries/ I know what I wanted to say. I just couldn't type it out.

When you wake to the early morning light creeping across your ceiling, he is still there. Your eyes blink open to lock with his. He's staring again. "What?" You say, unable to stop the smile curling your mouth. He grins at you. 

"I would never tire of the sight of your sleeping face." You huff, pulling the blanket up over your body to ward off the morning chill. He sits upright, the sheet pulled over both of you slipping down to pool in his lap. You grin into your pillow at all the marks you had made on his skin. 

You hum softly as he leans over you, pressing kisses into your shoulder and neck. "Shall we go again?" You snort incredulously. "You're insatiable. Do you ever tire?" 

Haurchefant traces a line down your jaw with the tip of his nose, breathing deeply. "Never of you, my love." You turn over into his embrace, reaching out for him. "Come here, you sap." He chuckles, ducking his head to kiss you. You sigh, kissing him like it was the first time all over again. "I love you," You murmur, sliding your hands through the silken strands of his sleep mussed hair. Haurchefant makes a pleased sound deep in his chest, crushing you to him. You laugh as he makes exaggerated smacking sounds when he kisses your neck. "Stop!" You squeal, pushing at his chest as his fingers dig into your ticklish spots. 

You roll out of the bed, taking the sheet with you. Haurchefant snorts into laughter, leaning over the bed to stare at you. "A-are you q-quite alright?" He asks through giggles. You grumble, raising up from the floor with as much dignity as you can muster. 

Your embarrassment is worth the sight of him sprawled across the bed, completely bare. You grin, tightening the blanket around yourself as you ogle him to your heart's content. Haurchefant makes as good show of it, too. Stretching languidly before tossing a leg over the other and tucking an arm behind his head. "Come back to bed." He says, patting the empty space beside him. You smile, crawling back into bed to settle next to him. "Don't you have to get ready?" 

Haurchefant shakes his head, smiling mischievously. "Perhaps we can be late just this once." 

O.o

Germanotta sighs, signing off on more paperwork. "I am aware of what you're doing." She mumbles, scribbling Lord Haurchefant's name with a bit more force than necessary. "You think that if you stay in bed, I'll have to do all of your paperwork for you." She folds the parchment, slipping it into an envelope before dripping wax onto the paper, sealing it with a firm press of Haurchefant's insignia. 

She looks at the large pile with dismay. Snatching another page off the top, she scans the contents before signing once more. "I'll allow it just this once. On account of what you are likely up to this very moment." She frowns, cheeks heated at the mere thought of what those two could be doing. 

She shakes her head firmly, dipping Haurchefant's quill in more ink before starting up her task once more. "Just so you know, I remember things like this. I remember everything." 

O.o

Haurchefant sneezes, startling you as you dress. You turn to look at him, concerned. "Are you still feeling ill?" Haurchefant shakes his head, waving a hand. "I feel quite well, thank you. Perhaps your room needs a bit of dusting?" You glance around the nearly spotless room, eyebrows arched high. "If you are sure." 

Haurchefant nods, slipping his sleep shirt over his head. "I am." You sigh, missing the sight of his bare chest already. You turn away, leaning down to pick up your trousers strewn about the floor. You step into them, looking over your shoulder to find Haurchefant grinning at your wiggling backside. "Ahem." You cough, motioning with one hand for him to look at your face. He does so, smiling rakishly. "My eyes are up here, ser." He nods along, shrugging his shoulders. "Indeed. What striking eyes they are. Though every part of you I find irresistible, my sweet."

You flush, still not used to him saying such things. "You're not so bad yourself, My Lord." Haurchefant sighs, stepping close to wrap you up in his embrace. "Can we not just stay in bed the entire day?" You laugh, shaking your head. "Germanotta would break the door down. Do you not have her standing in on paperwork duty?" 

Haurchefant pouts, turning away with a dramatic sigh. "You are correct. Best not to leave her too long, then."

O.o

Germanotta scowls as another knight sets more paperwork on the desk. She sits upright, appearing rather small in the chair proportionate for an Elezen. "This is more than a day's worth of paperwork! What exactly has Lord Haurchefant been doing?" She demands, fed up.

The hapless knight shakes his head. 

"Avoiding his paperwork, mostly." Germanotta cuts her eyes to the knight leaning against the wall. She sighs. "Romidiant, what are you doing here?" Romidiant straightens, offering a short wave. "Hello, Germanotta. All is well, I trust? Lord Haurchefant is busy, I imagine." 

Germanotta frowns, gesturing to the piles of parchment stacked on the desk. "As well as can be. Would I be stuck at his desk otherwise? What have you for me, Romidiant?" 

Romidiant grins, reaching into the satchel at his side. "A letter for our Lord, from his Father. It seems House Fortemps will open it's doors for the Warrior of Light."

Germanotta smiles, clapping her hands together sharply. "Wonderful!"

O.o

You pause as Haurchefant shivers ahead of you, tilting your head to the side. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" He turns to smile at you, eyebrows furrowed. "I am well. I was merely struck with a sudden sense of foreboding. Perhaps we should turn back?"

You roll your eyes, cutting around and in front of him. "You have work to do, good Ser. As do I. We can hardly just stay in bed all day, no matter how appealing it sounds." You pull the door open, gesturing him inside. He pokes his lip out in a pout. You raise your eyebrows challengingly. He sighs. "Very well, if we must. Do not say I did not warn you."

You grin as he passes by you through the door, giving his back a firm pat as he walks by. 

You close the door behind you, turning to find Germanotta waiting for you.

She's got her hard smile on. Oh dear.

Haurchefant looks back at you, eyebrows arched up and a look on his face as if to say 'I told you so.' You shrug your shoulders. He did leave her with the paperwork. Any scoldings he received in return were his own problem. It's none of your business. 

"How good of you to join us, Lord Haurchefant. You're looking rather well this morning." Germanotta says, her voice filled with false sweetness.

You see Haurchefant tense ahead of you. "A-ah, yes. Good morning, Germanotta. I trust all is well?" Germanotta rises from her seated position at his desk, making her way around to the front of it to meet him. She's no longer smiling. "As you can see, My Lord." She gestures to the piles among piles of paperwork lining his desk. "Someone has been neglecting his paperwork." 

Haurchefant laughs nervously. "C-come now, dear Germanotta. Would you scold a man for being in love?" He says, turning to look at you with an arm outstretched. You gape at him, your face blushing red hot as the guards in the room immediately start up whispered conversations. "Look at that, how could you not be distracted by such a face? Such simple seduction is my reasoning for tardiness. Would you forgive my indulgence? I could not resist."

You wave your hands frantically, shaking your head. "Lord Haurchefant! What are you doing?"

Germanotta stares at you both, her mouth parted with surprise. "You two....?" 

You close your eyes, utterly defeated. Now everyone knew what you had gotten up to. You want the ground to swallow you, you're so embarrassed. 

You turn as the door opens behind you, surprised to find Tataru and Alphinaud there to greet you. Alphinaud's eyebrows arch up when he sees you, face flushing. Tataru slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. "By the twelve, look at all those marks!"

You slap a hand to your neck, flustered. Haurchefant gave as good as he got, it seemed. You hadn't thought to look in a mirror before leaving your room. Oh dear, you must look a sight. Alphinaud sighs, reaching into his satchel. He pulls pulls his hand out, fist clenched tight over something. Tataru turns to smile at him, holding out her hands. You gape as Alphinaud drops coins into her waiting palms. "...What."

Tataru jumps up and down, pleased as can be. "Yes! I knew it! Alphinaud thought you would wait, but I knew better. I told you so, didn't I, Alphinaud?" Tataru cheers, twirling about.

Alphinaud sighs, longsuffering. "Indeed, you did, Tataru. I have paid the price of miscalculation. Truly, you two could not wait? You were both ill at the time." Alphinaud shakes his head at you, as if talking about this sort of thing was a normal occurrence. 

Tataru turns to face the room, holding out her hands. "Come now, you needn't be shy! You all placed your bets, and you lost. I do believe I am owed some coin from some of you." 

The knights standing guard all trade looks, muttering amongst themselves. Then, slowly but surely, a few disheartened looking knights step forward, dropping currency into Tataru's hands with much reluctance. "I never should have placed such a bet." One Elezen knight mutters, face sour. 

"Ah... I should have known better. Lord Haurchefant is quite handsome. I'm surprised they resisted this long." Pipes up a Lalafell female, dropping the coins into Tataru's hands with a careless shrug. 

You tear your eyes away from the spectacle of knights surrounding Tataru to hand over their losses. Haurchefant is sitting behind his desk now, Germanotta on the other side handing over an envelope sealed with wax. "From your father, My Lord. I heard good tidings from Romidiant when he delivered it. Perhaps you should read it straight away ." Haurchefant nods, taking the letter as she offers it. He breaks the wax seal, opening the letter up and reading it with a straight face. What does it say? You wonder.

Haurchefant looks up from the parchment to lock eyes with you, face blank. "House Fortemps will welcome you with open arms, my dear. You are to travel to Ishgard to meet with my father." 

So soon? Your face goes slack with shock. But..you don't want to leave now. Camp Dragonhead feels like home to you, now more than ever. You don't want to give it up. You've bonded with the people here. Germanotta. Those strange alchemists. All of the knights in the camp. With Haurchefant the most. What you have developed with him in such this short ammount of time you do not want to give up.You want to stay. With him.

You part your lips, licking at them nervously. "Do I... have to go? Can I not stay here, with you?" You ask, voice catching a little. Haurchefant stares at you, eyes wide and face flushed. Germanotta is beaming delightedly.

"You... wish to stay?" Haurchefant asks, haltingly. Germanotta smiles at you, shaking her head. "I had thought you would say such. You will always be welcome here. We will await your return most eagerly, is that not so, My Lord?" 

Haurchefant nods along, eyes locked with yours. "Pray consider Camp Dragonhead another home to you. As Germanotta said, I shall await your return with great eagerness."

You shake your head, expression twisting with dismay as you toss your hand back with denial. "No! I don't want to go without you. Won't you come with me? Please?" You walk towards his desk as you speak, placing your hands on the wood as you stare beseechingly into Haurchefant's eyes. 

Haurchefant gapes at you soundlessly, flushed up to his ears. Gernanotta is staring at you in surprise as well, hand raised up to her mouth. 

You turn to look at Alphinaud as he steps up beside you, Tataru not far behind. Alphinaud smiles, tilting his head at you. You nod back. He turns to address Haurchefant, hands gesturing in front as he talks. "I do not see why you could not join us in our travels. Surely you could find someone capable of handling affairs here in your absence?" Tataru nods along, smiling happily. 

Haurchefant clears his throat, straightening up in his chair. "It would be my honor to join you in your travels. But who could possibly handle my affairs while we are gone? It must be someone capable of handling my knights, and any problems that potentially arise." Haurchefant says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

Germanotta nods along, face pensive. "Indeed. They must have the respect of the entire camp. Someone who all others will listen to should immediate action be required. But who would fit such a description?" Germanotta hums softly, tilting her head as she thinks.

You all turn to look at her at once, grinning. She looks up, blinking at all of you staring at her, before gasping. "What, you mean to place me in charge?!" You all nod in unison. She waves her hands in front of her, backing up a few steps as she makes her denials. "No! Certainly not! No, no, no."

Haurchefant stands from his desk, making his way around the font to face the midlander. "Come now, dear Germanotta. You are the only one I would trust to handle such responsibility. Will you not help us in our hour of need?" Haurchefant asks, one hand over his heart, the other outstretched towards her in askance.

 

You step up to stand next to Hauechefant, clasping your hands in front of you with a pleading expression. "Please, Germanotta? You're our only hope." You widen your eyes, making your expression as sad as possible. 

Germanotta looks between you both, sighing deeply as she pinches the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Halone have mercy." She mutters, eyes closed. She looks up, decision made. "Alright! I'll help you." 

You motion joyfully, cheering. Haurchefant grins, stepping forward to slap at Germanotta's shoulder. "I can always count on you, dear Germanotta." She frowns at him. "I am just one knight, Ser. How do you expect the rest of your employ to respect someone of the same level that is suddenly above them in rank? You will cause tension."

 

Haurchefant chuckles, raking his fingers through his hair. "Ah. Did I not tell you? You have been promoted. Captain seems a title best suited to her, don't you think?" Haurchefant turns to wink at you, grinning from ear to ear. You laugh, nodding your head as you take in Germanotta's flabbergasted expression. 

"...Captain? I...-" She drops down into a kneel, bowing her head with a hand over her heart. "Thank you, Ser!"

 

Hayrchefant leans down to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Rise, Germanotta. You have earned this title through years of loyalty and hard work. You have the complete respect of your fellow knights and your lord. You deserve this."

Germanotta looks up at him, eyes wide and wet. "Thank you, My Lord." 

Haurchefant smiles, nodding his head and helping her to her feet. Germanotta ducks her head, face flushing as she wipes at her eyes. 

You reach out to touch her hand, smiling at her as she looks to you. She smiles in response, gripping your hand to give it a squeeze.

 

Alphinaud clears his throat, breaking the moment. You all turn to look at him. "Ah. Perhaps we could move this along? I'm sure you are both eager to travel together. We are all ready to move forward. Is that not right, Tataru?" Alphinaud looks down at Tataru. Tataru beams. "Ishgard, here we come!" She cheers, bouncing in place.

 

You turn to look at Germanotta, shrugging. "You will be alright here?" Germanotta nods, smiling. "I have taken over for Lord Haurchefant before. Though not for such an extended period of time. All will be well, do not worry. I wish you well in your travels, my friend. I leave Lord Haurchefant in your capable hands. Do not let him get into too much trouble." Germanotta says, grinning at her lord over your shoulder. 

Haurchefant huffs, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me. I am not quite so bad." Germanotta scowls, brows arching up sharply. "You are that bad,My Lord. You needn't go looking for trouble at all. It finds you!" Haurchefant sighs, shaking his head with a pout. You laugh, reaching out to give her a hug. "I'll try not to." Germanotta pats you gently on the back, unused to such affections from you. "Be safe. I will worry." She murmurs. You squeeze her all the tighter for it, touched. 

Alphinaud claps his hands together, face eager. "Shall we go then?" You pull back from your hug, walking to stand in between Tataru and Alphinaud. Haurchefant is standing next to Germanotta, smiling at you. You hold out your hand to him, beckoning. "Shall we go, My Lord?" 

He nods to Germanotta, who salutes in response, moving to take your hand and stand at your side. "To Ishgard, then?" He grins. You nod. With him by your side, you feel like you can do anything. 

You'll go to Ishgard together. And anywhere else your travels take you. You feel that kindling flame flare bright with him beside you. You remember such a feeling. 

Hope.

It's right here, standing next to you in the form of a silver haired Elezen. He turns to smile at you, eyes glittering like stars. He is your Hope. Your Light. 

In plain sight. 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have the sequel in the works. The pre sequel sequel will be coming next! Germanotta's love life, woo! I am so excited. >.> Of course lots of WoL/Haurchefant, too. I am shameless. I will sneak Haurchefant into stories he's not even supposed to be in. Yaaay. Well, I'm gonna go write more. Hope to post again soon! :D


End file.
